SOMETHING HAPPENS IN MY HEART
by NAUGHTYcherry-blossomANGEL
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran best frens in college separated BY A BROKEN HART...BROUGHT BACK TOGETHER BY THEIR KIDS... TRUE LOVE FINDS ALWAYS FIND A WAY...FULL SUMMARY INSIDE...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**

**Sakura and Syaoran were best frens in colloge. Sakura is a tomb boy and is secretly in love with him. Syaoran oblivious to her feelings falls IN LOVE with the new comer, the principal's daughter AnjaliE …. Heartbroken Sakura leaves and never contacts Syao...now its up to Syao's daughter to fulfil her mother's dying wish.**

'**Chapter one.**

_Starts off on Anjalie's death bed…_

On with the story….

Enjoy….

''You are very bad Anjalie, I don't like what you have done.'' Syaoran says as tears well up in his eyes. He knew she was dying and she was giving up. Anjalie knew how bad he wanted a baby and she also knew of the many complications that came with having this baby.

But she made it and her baby was safe but sadly for her she had lost so much blood, the docots couldn't save her. She didn't have much time and knew it.

''Syao please promise me u won't cry.'' She asked with a sad smile. He shook his sideways and more tears fell from his amber brown eyes.'' Anyways u look very bad and ugly when you cry.'' He smiled at her joke and then crashed into her arms sobbing his life out. Anjalie was his life, he loved her to death.'' Syao here are eight letters, ne for each birthday, I want my daughter to know who her mother was, I want her to know how much I love her. I want her to know all about me.'' Anjalie said as she handed him eight letters. He pocketed the letters and wiped his tears. He picked up the sleeping baby and looked at her; she was beautiful, green grey eyes, messy chocolate hair and milky smooth fair skin.

He handed the sleeping baby to her mother and Anjalie's breath hitched in her throat. 'I'm so so sorry sweetheart, I have to go but I love u so much. But don't won't ok darling you'll have daddy, and I know he'll love u lots even more than mommy can.'' The sobs wracked her chest as she kissed the baby goodbye. ''I love you my darling.'' Syaoran wiped his eyes and took the baby and put her back into her cot and then he laid down next to Anjalie.

He lay there not saying a word. He hugged her and sobbed,''Anjalie why are u leaving me. Please don't go. I love you.''

''I love you too Syao, so much love. But I can't hold on anymore. I have to go. But please promise me you'll name our daughter Sakura.'' Anjalie asked as the tears welled up in her eyes and began flow like a river. Syaoran nodded his head in agreement.

The heart monitor attached to Anjalie began beeping rapidly and she breathed in deeply. Syaoran held on to her for dear life. ''Anjalie don't go, please don't go….please.'' Syaoran sobbed as he begged her not to go. She smiled sadly and closed her eyes. The breathing slowed the heart monitor slowed and then came a pregnant silence. Anjalie Li was dead.

EIGHT YEARS LATER…..

''But daddy please….please… can't I have the letter today.'' A young girl yelled at her Syaoran.

''When is ur birthday?''

''Its tommorrow.''

''Well then that answers your question.''

Syaoran rolled his eyes heavenward as the little girl stomped around in her pj's. She growled at him and made a dash for the bathroom.

''You're a meanie daddy!'' she screamed.

''I get that from you Sakura.'' He chuckled at her childish ways. In some some ways she reminded him so much of his best friend Sakura.

Syaoran now owned his father's company and was major industrialist. He donate millions to charity and spoilt his only child rotten. Little Sakura had everything a little girl could dream of. But there was one thing she lacked. When all the girls at school were either complaining about their mothers, she wished to be in their place, no amount of money or toys or fancy dolls could replace the fact that she had no mother. And the thought killed her every day. She wished that somehow that she would have that in her life.

**Please review…..good or bad…..shall I continue…it's a good story I promise….Sakura Kinomoto will come in the next chapter…..Be nice…. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer **_**"**__Opens wallet and moths fly out''_**I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**

**Sakura and Syaoran were best frens in colloge. Sakura is a tomb boy and is secretly in love with him. Syaoran oblivious to her feelings falls IN LOVE with the new comer, the principal's daughter AnjaliE**

…**. Heartbroken Sakura leaves and never contacts Syao...now its up to Syao's daughter to fulfill her mother's dying wish.**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to Happy Blossom for making the first review and saying such nice things.**

'**Chapter two**

Twenty eight Syaoran woke up and stretched his muscles. Those hard intense years of training paid off. His body was lean and taut as an eighteen year old. His eyes were vibrant and bright but with an intense gleam and his hair still messy as ever, and he never ran a comb through it. Sighing he raised out of bed and grabbed the blue letter and headed for Sakura's room, she was already awake and her green grey eyes shined like two stars at the sight of her father.

"Happy birthday my princess.''

''Thanks dad,'' she took the letter from him and waited for him to leave. He smiled at her and reminded her that breakfast would be ready soon. She nodded and ripped the letter out of its envelope. She began to read.

"_My dearest Sakura, you're eight years old today and I think you are old enough to understand a few things about your father and me and Sakura. See my dear Sakura was your father's best friend in college. They were inseparable. When I arrived at the college I met your father….'' _

_**Flash back to Sakura's and Syaoran's days in college.**_

Eighteen year old Sakura sighed as she looked at her watch. Oh god she was going to murder that Li brat. So here she was her emerald green eyes shone with anger as she spotted the amber eyed boy, she was hopelessly in love with him but she didn't dare tell him that. It would ruin the friendship.

''Ay Syoa you're late.'' Sakura hissed. She looked him up and down and wanted to die in his arms. He was looking delish today. 'Oh fuck she thought, God help me through today.' She wanted this man so much.

''Hey Syaoran Li doesn't wake up early. You know that Kinomoto.''

''Yeah yeah, your just scared, you going to lose again.'' Sakura snorted.

''Hey I'm not scared of a girl okay.''

''Syao don't call me a girl.''

''Fuck, you're right, I'm sorry.'' Syaoran giggled.

Sakura rolled her eyes, ''just shut up and pass the basket ball asshole.'' She said as she jumped when he threw the ball over her head. She would have caught the ball, if Syaoran didn't stuck his feet and trip her.

''Hey you jackass, that's cheating.'' Sakura huffed.

''I never cheat, ok,'' He retorted.

''You, cheater, I will get you.'' Sakura screamed.

''Sakura don't call me a cheater.'' Syaoran said as he caught her when she jumped on him and began ruffling his hair with her hands.

''You cheater, cheater, that's all you do.'' Sakura said as he set her down back on the floor. Together they walked to class with his arm draped around her shoulder in a friendly manner. He began talking about the homework; he didn't do of course he was planning on copying from Sakura.

''Say Saku, did u do the home assignment for English.'' He asked in husky voice. She glared at him and pushed her book at him.

''What would you do without me now.'' Sakura asked. He smiled at her, giving her one of his panty wetting smiles, and quickly copied the lesson. Sakura inhaled deeply and flushed red of thought of Syaoran kissing his way down her neck.

''Oy Saku, here is your book, and you ok, u look a bit flushed love? Do you want to go the nurse?'' Syaoran asked. She snapped out of her thoughts and smiled at him.

''I'm fine anyways so when are you going to stop chasing these preppy sluts and immoral whores and find a decent girl.'' Sakura asked. She hoped he wasn't too serious about anyone; secretly she wanted him all for herself.

''I need someone who has brains and beauty. You know someone who I can introduce to Mom, you know she only takes well to you Sakura.''

''Oh really Syao, where are you gonna find such a woman.'' Sakura said and held her stomach laughing at him.

''Shut up Saku.'' Syaoran retorted.

''You have to love someone before you get married you twit. But you're such a manwhore Syoa no woman is gonna want to love you. Only have sex with you.'' Sakura said, but he knew she was just joking and together they burst out laughing at the thought of him getting married.

''Good one Saku.'' Syaoran said.

''Hey look it's the new girl.''

''She's hot.''

''She's the….''

''Shut up Saku..''Syaoran replied as he clamped his hand over her mouth.

Syaoran looked towards the girl, she breathtakingly beautiful. She was an Indian girl with green grey eyes, bee stung lips that looked kissable and dark brown hair with gold highlights and milky white skin. She had body to die for with legs that go on and on for days. Syaoran inhaled and felt his heart skip a beat.

''Hey darling.'' He blurted as she came up to them.

''Don't call me darling, are you mad? I have a name and its Anjalie.'' The girl said.

''Syao this is not the time for your assholeness,'' Sakura said,

''Again Saku. Shut up.'' He said as he playfully hugged her. Anjalie giggled at the sight of the two of them together, obviously a couple. They looked so close.

''Anyways can you show me to the principal's office.''

''Hey don't take the groucho's name so early in the morning.

''Syao…u need to shut up..'' Sakura whined. He ignored her and began complaining about the principal.

''Really he is such grouchy baldy man, you should be asking for Syoaran Li when you need anything. I'm sure I can make all your fantasies come through.'' Syaoran said. As he held her close and began whispering sweet nothings in her ear. The principal rounded the corner and spotted his daughter.

''Anjalie welcome to the college. How are you getting along on your first day my child.'' The Principal asked.

''Oh Papa the college is great. I can't believe I recently arrived. Everyone makes me feel like I've coming here for years.'' Anjalie replied with a smirk on her face and she looked directly at Syaoran.

''Papa!'' Syaoran exclaimed.

''Yes u idiot, that was I was trying to tell you. But no u you're just too stubborn.'' Sakura retorted. _'And I'm in love with you.''_

Syaoran chuckled awkwardly and began looking at his toes; he would get Anjalie no matter what. He really felt like she could be the one for him.

''So Anjalie, would you like to be friends.'' Syoaran asked the green grey eyed beauty.

''I don't think so, friends don't bash each other daddies.'' Anjalie replied.

''But its friendship week, so would you like to be my friend?'' Sakura asked her. Anjalie smiled and held out her hand to Sakura and let her tie the friendship band to her hand.

''Now we're friends.'' Anjalie said to Sakura.

After tying the band to her Anjalie's wrist, Sakura and Syoaran decided to ditch school for the day. They headed to the mall and Sakura dragged him off to the ice-cream stand.

''Syoaran so does she meet your requirements?'' Sakura asked as she licked her dolce de leche flavored ice-cream.

''Nah, she is not my type.'' Syoaran counteracted back and took a taste of his chocolate ice-cream, moving his tongue in one swift motion up and down. It seemed so erotic and it had Sakura panting at the sight of his pink tongue.

''She's not my type.'' Sakura retorted in teasing voice. ''You asshole, she's perfect and you know it.''

Syoaran sighed at his best friend, maybe she was right. Maybe he did need to stop chasing anything in a skirt. He needed that stability and just maybe Anjalie offered it. But damn it she didn't even want to be friends with him. They ate their ice-creams and left the mall. Separating and going home.

NEXT FEW WEEKS AT SCHOOL

Sakura skated towards her locker. She was on her skate board and was wearing fitted black track tights and a green tank top with a sweater over it and pair of sneakers. Her hair was on her shoulders. She cut it short so it would be like boy's haircut. She wore no make-up and didn't care for if her nails were painted or anything along likes of that. She only cared for two things, being Syaoran Li's best friend and playing basketball. She wondered why he never paid attention to her. Was it because she never wore skirts or was it that the fact she was still a virgin. Was it that she wasn't as beautiful as Anjalie. Truth was that she was far more beautiful than Anjalie. She just didn't know how to express her beauty. Growing up with a father and brother and then befriending Syaoran when she was just five years old rubbed off in her. She had no feminine influence in her life. She sighed and blew a loose strand of her honey brown hair out of her eyes and stalked to class. She walked over and sat next to Syaoran. He noticed her foul mood and decided to pick on her. He wrote a note and slipped it towards her.

_Syaoran_

'_Oy what's with you?''_

_Sakura_

''_Nothing''_

_Syaoran_

''_You sure, u look like someone died.''_

_Sakura_

''_Shut up asshole.''_

_Syaoran_

''_I wasn't talking I'm writing, you dumb dumb.''_

_Sakura _

''_You're impossible you know that.''_

_Syaoran_

''_So I've been told but you still love me anyways.''_

Sakura glanced at the note and pocketed it. Oh god he was right, she did love him. Even if he did irritate the fuck out of her. She loved every minute of his teasing and the way he would put his arm around her shoulders and pull her into an embrace. She loved the way his messy hair fell into place and she loved how his eyebrows would wrinkle together when he was in deep concentration.

He was clueless as to how much she really loved him. She looked at him and gave him a small smile. He returned it and then stuck his tongue out at her. He's so childish she thought, she giggled and did the same.

''Alright class today we're going to learn about Romeo and Juliet, the eternal love story. Can anyone tell me what the meaning of love is.'' The teacher asked. Everyone began sliding down on their seats, no one wanted to answer.

''A good screw!'' this came from a slutty girl at the back.

''A night with Syaoran.'' Another girl said.

The entire class began hooting and cheering and the guys slapped Syoaran on his back. Sluts they were are all whores, Sakura thought. The teacher began pointing around the class and picking people to answer the question. She called on Anjalie and she didn't know and then came Sakura. Sakura downright refused to answer the question, and she picked Syaoran and what he said intrigued Sakura and also caught the attention of Anjalie.

''Love, love is friendship, if she can't be my best friend, if we can't each enjoy each other's company by just being ourselves. Well then there is no hope for us. So therefore ladies and gentleman and sluts, in my view I think that love is friendship.'' He said as he looked at Anjalie and she smiled, she raised her hand and showed him the band that he recently gave her. He smirked and kept looking at her with expressive eyes full of desire. Sakura's heart skipped a beat. Did he really just say that, did he mean that, was she hearing right. She was his best friend. He loved her then. She thought her heart racing and began to turn beet red again.

''Oy Saku, meet me after class at the court I have something to tell you and you really see the nurse, you're turning beet red again.'' Syoaran said to her and he strode off to his soccer practice.

''Sure I have something to tell you too.'' Sakura replied. She walked over to Anjalie. '' Hey are you ready for the study session.'' She asked and Anjalie nodded yes and together they made their way to the library. They were a striking pair, the darkness of Anjalie's waist length hair contrasted with the lightness of Sakura honey colored shoulder mane. Sakura dark expressive green eyes shone with child like wonder, while Anjalie's glassy colored eyes reflected the old soul she really was.

''Sakura why is everyone staring at me?'' Anjalie asked.

''All the guys are staring at you because you're so beautiful and well the girls want to know what the guys are staring at so they looking at you.'' Sakura said and giggled, she was full of childlike wonder, Anjalie thought.

''All the girls at the college worship the ground that Syaoran walks on. He's so handsome. All the girls are hopelessly in love with him. But you don't seem like he affects you. Sakura you act like you don't acknowledge his presence at all.'' Anjalie spoke while she was writing on her notebook.

''Me, love, Syoa…..hahahaha, very funny Anjalie.'' Sakura burst out. ''he is such a baboon. Can't do anything right, did you know I had to help him study for every test he's ever taken. I told you he's big monkey.'' Anjalie looked at Sakura her mouth just blurted words but her large eyes held nothing but love but for the amber eyed boy.

''You love him don't you. Very much; am I right?'' Anjalie asked. Sakura looked at her book; tears welled out of her eyes. ''you should tell him how you feel.'' Anjalie urged the green eyed girl.

''Thanks Anjalie, I have to meet Syao at the basketball court now, he has something to tell me.'' Sakura said as she got up and wiped her tears and raced towards the basketball court. Syaoran was already waiting for her.

''Syoa…..what did you have to tell me.'' Sakura asked. He gave her smile and pulled her close.

''I just wanted to say that….'' Syaoran said and then stopped short…and looked down to the floor and he flushed all shades of crimson.

**HOW DID YOU LIKE CHAPTER TWO…..DUN DUN DUN WHAT DID SYOARAN HAVE TO TELL SAKURA. WELL FIND OUT WHEN I POST UP CHAPPIE THREE…..**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**

**Sakura and Syaoran were best frens in colloge. Sakura is a tomb boy and is secretly in love with him. Syaoran oblivious to her feelings falls IN LOVE with the new comer, the principal's daughter AnjaliE …. Heartbroken Sakura leaves and never contacts Syao...now its up to Syao's daughter to fulfil her mother's dying wish.**

**Chapter Three.**

•_**°o.•°o•°o.•°o **________________________**•**_٠✰_**.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•¸¸.•¨**____**`•.**____** •°o.•°o •°o.•°o**____________**»-(**____**'v'**____**)-» **____________** •°o.•°o •°o.•°o **________________________**•**_٠✰_**.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)(¸.•´(¸.•´ **____**.**__**.•´¸¸.•¨**____**`•.**____** •°o.•°o •°o.•°o**____________**»-(**____**'v'**____**)- **____** *******_

**CONTINUES FROM CHAPTER TWO WHERE SYAORAN AND SAKURA WERE CHATTING**.

''So what did u have to tell me?'' Sakura asked.

''I love you.'' Syaoran replied.

''What did u just say?'' Sakura asked. Maybe her dream was coming through.

''I love you…I mean I really love her.'' Syaoran said.

''Love who?'' Sakura asked, her smile dimming and tears forming. She knew who he loved. ANJALIE!

''Yeah I mean I really care about her. And I think, no I know that I love her. So let's do this again, you be Anjalie and I'll be me.'' Syaoran said. He looked at her and gave her a smile.

''I love you.'' He said. Her breath hitched and she slowly faked a smile and replied back.

''I LOVE YOU TOO.'' She said but he didn't know she was pouring her heart into those three words. He smiled at her and pulled her into a hug.

''Do you think I should tell her.'' Syaoran asked timidly. She shook her head in agreement and faked another smile. Who was she to get into Syaoran's love story? She loved enough to let him go. Maybe he was destined for Anjalie. He let go of her and asked her again and this time she nodded her head and held back tears and told him to go. She was sure of it. Another hug and kiss on her cheeks he made his way to Anjalie. Sakura walked out of the court and ended up on the road walking and just walking to nowhere in particular. She ended up at her dorm room and flung herself on her bed and began sobbing. Her first love was incomplete, she would never love anyone else again, and she would never fall in love again. She vowed that she would not get hurt again. She soon cried herself to sleep in her wet clothes.

When she awoke it was morning and she realized she had to face the day ahead. She quickly ran into the bathroom and turned on the shower and let the warm water flow on her head. She took her strawberry scented body wash and lathered it all over her body. She then shampooed her hair and conditioned and then stepped out of the shower. She quickly changed into a jeans and tee shirt and slipped her sneakers on and then grabbed a sweat shirt.

Sakura walked into the school yard and then she saw Li and Anjalie making out by his locker. She him saw him whisper something into her ear and she giggled and pulled him into another kiss. Sakura sighed inwardly and made a beeline for her class. Thank god she didn't share any classes with Syaoran or Anjalie today. Syoaran saw and ran after her.

'' Hey Saku….. Where were you last night I was calling you but your phone was off? Are you ok?'' he asked. Oh sure now he plays the concerned friend.

''I'm fine, listen I gotta get to class. I'm late as it is already.''

''Meet me in lunch room. I have to tell you something.''

''I can't I have to meet up with someone.''

''Ok then.'' Syaoran replied. Did Sakura just blank him? What the fuck, what's gotten up in her panty? She was acting rather bitchy today. Maybe she's on her period jackass. Did you think about think about that? His mind screamed at him. He walked away and kicked at the ground.

''What's wrong Syoaran?'' Anjalie asked.

''It's Saku. I think she's mad at me.''

''You jackass, what did you do.'' Anjalie screamed at him

''I don't know babe, I told her about how I felt about you and now she's like a different person. She won't even answer my calls.'' Syaoran replied and Anjalie pulled him into a hug. She knew what had happened; she knew how Sakura felt about Syaoran. She closed her eyes and couldn't help but feel guilty, she felt dirty that she came in between Sakura and Syaoran, what have I have done she thought. She held back a sob and comforted Syaoran.

TWO DAYS LATER

Sakura sat at her desk and holding the letter from her brother, he never wrote unless it was bad news he always called. Sighing she ran her finger on the envelope and ripped the flap open. She pulled out the letter and read. Oh god she thought, dad, he's not taking well. Her brother wanted her home. He wanted her home as soon as possible. Enclosed in the letter was a train ticket. Groaning she got up and rolled out her suitcase and began packing. She contacted her teachers and told them of the situation and arranged to take her final exams online. She looked at her phone. She considered, should I call him or shouldn't I? Sakura dialed Syaoran's number and he answered on the third ring.

''Saku, can't talk right now doll, I'm running an errand for Anjalie. I will call you later. Love ya princess.'' He said and hung up. Oh the nerve of that fucking asshole. Sakura cursed at him mentally and resumed packing. Oh that was it. She thought, she decided that she would leave tonight. Fuck him. She didn't need him. But she was wrong, oh so wrong, she fell to floor and began sobbing wetting her face with fresh batch of new tears. She did need him. She rose from the floor and picked up her suitcase and made her way to the train station.

She made her way to her seat and gave her ticket. She sat down and took out her Ipod and switched it on. She put on her earplugs and let the sweet voice of the lead singer of Owl city lull her sleep.

_The stars lean down to kiss you_

_And I lay awake and miss you _

_Pour me a dose of heavy atmosphere _

She sighed and closed her eyes as the tears fell. She jerked awake to someone tapping her. She opened her eyes. And it was Syaoran.

''Running away now?'' he asked and picked up her suitcase. ''get up lets go.''

'' Syaoran I can't my dad isn't keeping well and there is a lot of work to do at the new house.'' Her voice wavered slightly.

''So what, do you think I don't need you too.'' Syaoran retorted.

''You have Anjalie now.'' Sakura spat.

''But she's not my best friend, you are.'' Syaoran said. The train began to move and he hopped off. She stood by the entrance and he ran while the train moved. It was moving slowly and he grabbed her hand.

''Who will I play basket ball with.''

''You used to lose every day.''

''What about doing my homework.''

''Ask Anjalie.'' She replied and tears flowed from her eyes. Syoaran stopped and let go the train was moving too fast now.

''I'll miss you.'' He shouted.

''I'll miss you too.'' She replied. He stood there watching until she was a speck in the atmosphere. He turned away and began walking back to Anjalie with a sad expression in his eyes.

FLASH TO THE PRESENT

''_So my dear, I think I came in between a love that needs to be complete. I became your father's friend but I could never be his best friend. I know he is lonely. Return Sakura's first love to her. Get your father and Sakura back together. They are a match made in heaven and I just happened to stumble along, I loved your father but I don't think I could him the way Sakura does. And I know for a fact that he loves her. He was always in love with her. Get them together my angel. I will only rest in peace until your father is happy and with the person that truly loves him.''_

Little Sakura put the letter down and wiped her tears. She vowed silently she would find out where this Sakura Kinomoto lived. She put the letter away and went down to breakfast. Syoaran was left already for leaving the eight year old Sakura with her grandmother.

''Grandmamma do you know of a girl named Sakura Kinomoto.'' She asked her. And then showed her the letter, after reading it little Sakura and her grandmother went online and researched where to find Sakura Kinomoto. When it came up the search said she was living in Japan and ran a summer camp in the town of Toemodo.(A.N. HELP ME I CANT REMEMBER THE SPELLING) Little Sakura's eyes shone like diamonds, now she thought I'll get daddy to take me to the camp, and then everything will fall into place. She smiled and made her way into the limo. She was meeting her father for lunch.

''Papa, can I please go to Toemodo summer camp. It for kids who love singing and dancing and you know how much I love singing and dancing. Syoaran eyes widened at the thought of Sakura being away from him.

''No, absolutely not.'' Syaoran said.

''But daddy please.''

''No means no Sakura.''

''Please, pretty please.''

Syoaran rolled his eyes and told her to be quiet or he wouldn't be getting any birthday cake and ice-cream. Little Sakura quieted down and thought of another way to get her way. She ate her food and began to plot in her head. She would get her way; she knew just how to do it, with the help the granny of course.

_**WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK, WHAT IS LITTLE SAKURA PLANNING. NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE S&S MEETING UP AFTER EIGHT LONG YEARS. WHAT WILL HAPPEN?**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**THANKIES FOR READING MY STORY, HOPE U ARE ENJOYING.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer **_**"**__Opens wallet and moths fly out''_**I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**

**Sakura and Syaoran were best frens in colloge. Sakura is a tomb boy and is secretly in love with him. Syaoran oblivious to her feelings falls IN LOVE with the new comer, the principal's daughter AnjaliE**

…**. Heartbroken Sakura leaves and never contacts Syao...now its up to Syao's daughter to fulfill her mother's dying wish.**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

•**°o.•°o•°o.•°o ****•**٠✰**.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•¸¸.•¨****`•.**** •°o.•°o •°o.•°o****»-(****'v'****)-» **** •°o.•°o •°o.•°o ****•**٠✰**.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)(¸.•´(¸.•´**

_**Please be warned that this chappie contains lemony activity read at your own risk! You've been warned**_

Twenty eight year old Sakura Kinomoto sighed and blew a stray strand of her honey colored hair out of her pristine emerald eyes. She smoothed down her dress and then hopped into a pair of leggings. She straightened her waist length hair and let it frame her delicate face. She applied her make-up, first applying a dark smokey grey to her lower eyelids and a light shimmery gold to her brow bone she then blended in a dark black to the crease of her eyes and blended it in. no need for eyeliner she thought, she finished with a lash boosting mascara and applied a red colored gloss to her lips.

Damn, she thought, I look hot. She looked at herself in the mirror and liked what she saw. No one would guess that she was the mother of an eight year old boy. Her body was curvaceous and taut; she had long shapely legs that seem to go on forever. She had that curvy hip and slender waist and a flat toned stomach that made her the envy of every woman. Her face had matured; she no longer carried that childlike expression in her eyes. It now shone vibrant and had the allure of sexiness and dark mystery.

''Mom aren't you ready yet. I swear you ladies take the longest to get ready.'' Sakura's son said as he poked his chest nut head into the room. Sakura rolled her eyes at the child and told him to sit on the bed.

''Hey this single mommy will take her time getting ready.''

''We're just going for ice-cream you know, you don't have to dress up this much. I'm your son not your husband. I can't be both.'' Her son said. Sakura froze and then spun around and glared at the little boy. He hung his head his shame and then spoke again. ''I'm sorry mom. Did you feel bad?''

''Yes I did but its ok Ryu. I still love you no matter what. You're my number one guy.'' She replied and pulled the amber eyed boy into her arms. She cradled him and thought back to that fate full night she met Syoaran one year after college.

FLASH TO THE Night SHE MET LI

Sakura slapped her shot glass down on the dirty counter and ordered for a next one. She was high as a kite and was growing close to getting drunk. That was her mission to get piss faced drunk and pass out. It would help her forget the past and forget the face that haunted her dreams every night.

The bartender shook his head in worry for the young girl, she seemed so troubled but she was downright pretty. He watched as she downed the last remnants of the tequila from the shot glass and licked her lips sensuously. Sakura winked at him as she plunked the glass on the counter yet again. He soon forgot about her as he rushed to serve another customer sitting on the opposite end of the bar. The man was large, almost towering over six feet in height. If he was any taller, he would have had to bend his bend upon entering the bar.

The man ordered a glass of whiskey and asked that he keep the bottle. Taking out a wad of notes he paid the bartender and began to drink his sorrows away. She lifted his glass to his lips and then glanced across the bar. It was old but had rum and that was good enough for him. Then he heard it, that familiar childlike laughter. Sakura, he thought, his heart jolted up to his throat. He squinted his eyes and then made his way across to where she was sitting. It was really her. He took a seat next to her and she turned around at the handsome stranger. She had been looking at him through the mirror on the bartender's wall but didn't quite recognize it Syaoran. She dropped her glass and he caught it, bringing it back to the counter.

"Syao…'' she drawled out.

''Are you drunk Sakura.'' He asked and then inspected the way she swayed on the bar stool. She tried to steady herself on the barstool and then plunged head first into Syaoran's chest. She had passed out. She was dog pissing drunk. He held her up and ordered a bottle water for her.

''and bring some aspirin too.'' He shouted to bartender.

He retrieved the water and pushed the tablets down her throat and then scooped her up and carried her towards his car. He drove to his hotel room and laid her on the bed.

''What the hell is wrong with her. She never drinks.'' He said to himself. He looked at the room and pulled a chair to the side of the bed. He didn't want to leave her. He stared at her in her sleep.

When did she get so beautiful, did she always have that mole on her chest? What the hell is she wearing? She was wearing a thigh length spaghetti strap dress that hugged her curves and showed off her ample cleavage and from his view he could the rise and swell of her breasts with every breath she took. The effect of the alcohol began tugging at his senses. He soon drifted away to sleep.

He awoke with someone nudging his shoulders. It was Sakura and she had gotten up and was fully sober now.

''Syoaran what are doing here? Where am I?'' she asked. He groaned and stretched his muscles and then stood up, he towered at least a two feet over her. He was so tall, was he always this tall?

''I found you at a bar and you were neck deep in alcohol. You were pissed faced and you passed out. What the hell is wrong with you? You could have gotten hurt or worse yet someone could have interfered with you.'' He screaming at her now, he was feeling belligerent and he was fighting the urge to scoop her up and kiss her senseless right now.

''You have no right, telling me anything. You should have left me there on my own. I was fine until you came along.'' Sakura said. She looked away from him. He sighed and brushed past her and went into the kitchen of his hotel room, he put a pot on and placed two teabags in it. He turned around and saw her ditting on the sofa.

''So where is Anjalie?''

''At home and I don't want to talk about her. I want to know why you're wearing a come-fuck- me- dress.''

''I…I…'' she was lost for words.

''you look beautiful by the way.'' He said and drew her close.

''What happened with Anjalie, did u have a fight?'' she asked. He looked up into her eyes and she saw tears in his eyes. He told her that Anjalie was threatening divorce because she knew that he just married her because he had no other choice. His mother wanted a daughter in law very badly, they needed an heir his mother said. He did love her but he wasn't in love with her the way he was when they were in college. He felt that something was missing from his life and he felt that part of his soul was lost somewhere. Sakura listened to him while he confessed his love for her on the sofa. He sobbed and kept repeating he was sorry, he was so sorry.

''I love you Saku. I didn't know it then. I was blinded by Anjalie's beauty. They say absence makes the heart grow fonder and I only realized what I had until I lost it.'' Syaoran said.

''Syoaran…. I love you too but what about Anjalie.'' Sakura asked.

''All that matters right now is you.'' Syaoran whispered huskily and moved a strand of hair from her face. '' Were you always this beautiful, I thought you didn't love me. I was expecting to tell me not to tell Anjalie I love her. I was expecting you to say you loved me.''

''Syaoran I thought you were in love with her.'' Sakura asked . He pushed her down on the sofa and lay on top of her. He wanted to kiss her, she could see it in his expression, and damn it if she didn't want to kiss him _right_ the fuck back. It was the fear of what may happen, of what might change that was keeping her from leaning forward and just kissing him. She could feel Syoaran beneath her, his hips aligned with hers, his arms wrapped protectively around her waist, and his eyes burning into her face. He leaned forward and brushed his lips on hers. She was hesitant at first but the sparks that flew through her body made her ope her mouth and she kissed him pouring her heart out into the kiss. He touched the tip of her lips with his tongue and she opened her mouth inviting him. He deepened the kiss pushing his tongue and devouring her mouth and drinking her sweetness. God she tasted like honey. Her mouth was so wet and warm. Sakura moaned in anticipation. Between her legs dampened and she wanted more just a kiss. Syaoran took this as a sign of her willingness and carried her off into the bedroom. He laid her down and began kissing her neck, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses all over her neck and chest. He looked up her, her eyes closed and in total bliss. He slid the straps of the dress off her shoulders and ran his tongue over the curve of them and kissed his way towards her breast. Sakura moaned again. This felt so right she thought. Her nipples hardened as he wet them and took the burgeoning bud into the hot suck of his mouth. He rolled it between his teeth and flicked his tongue over it. His other hand crept up and massaged the other one. He switched places and did the same with the other one.

''Syaoran, please.'' She begged. She didn't know what she was begging for but she begged. Syaoran thought he would have come just be hearing her moan his name. His trousers began feel tight and the pain was unbearable. Sakura rose up and undid the buckle of the trousers and pulled it down together with his boxers. His erection sprang forth and she widened at the sight of it. It was huge and pink. She could hardly put her hands around it. He grinned at her and peeled off his shirt and Sakura tossed off her dress.

Clad in only her panties, Syaoran looked at her and his breath hitched in his throat. God she was beautiful and why did he get married to Anjalie. He pushed the thought away as he knelt down and kissed her stomach and licked a line of steamy hot kisses on her waist. Sakura's breath became erratic as he pulled down her panties and teased her clit with his finger, she arched her back and moaned.

''ohhhh goddd! She moaned. She thought the floor had fallen out and then it did he spread open her wet folds and licked her. He then slowly pushed his finger into tight wet pussy. God she was so tight, he added another and Sakura screamed in pleasure. He began pumping and licking and stopping to see the effect he was having on her.

''Syao. Don't stop. Deeper!'' she moaned and he pushed harder and deeper. ''I'm so close Syao.'' He smirked when she said and gave her two swift licks and she came, wetting his hands even more with her juices. He pulled his hand and looked at her. He put his fingers to his lips and licked them clean. Fuck he needed her now. He wanted to fuck the life put of her. She looked so sexy with her breath erratic and being flushed red didn't help either.

He laid down on her and kissed her this time plunging his tongue deep into her mouth and he groaned when she took hold of his arousal and flipped him over. She watched him open his mouth as she licked from the bottom of his cock right towards the top. He swallowed thickly, he was come fast if she kept teasing him like that. Then she opened her mouth swallowed his cock, covering her teeth with hips she sucked, bobbing her head up and down faster and faster. With every groan he made Sakura sucked harder.

''Sakura…don't stop love.'' He groaned. She smiled at his words and stopped with his erection springing free from her mouth with a pop. She laid on the bed and pulled him over her.

''Make love to me Syaoran.'' She said and he positioned his cock with her pussy and slowly entered her. He kissed her to take away the pain. She grimaced and he stopped. She nodded her head and her continued on. Thrusting slowly at first; then picking up a rhythm. Deep and slow he pushed into her. She moaned and groaned. She spread her legs wider urging him to deeper. He pushed deeper and he hooked her legs on his shoulder and he thrust harder. She screamed in pleasure and her breathing became more frantic as he pushed his cock deep with her pussy, he felt her walls begin to clamp and tighten up and he reached between her legs using his free hand he massaged her clit and she screamed out in ecstasy. She came hard and fast and then he thrust one more time before spilling his seed inside her before collapsing on top her and whispering how much he loved her. She smiled and cradled his head on her breast.

When he awoke he was alone and with a note on the bed he grabbed it and read.

'' _I'm sorry my love. I have to go.'' _

_**FLASH BACK TO THE PRESENT**_

Nine years later, she was the mother of Ryu and he was everything Syaoran was. Anyone who knew Syaoran could put two and two together and figure out that Ryu Wolf Kinomoto was Li's son. He loved green and preferred peonies and only took to his mother. He didn't trust anyone else. Sakura jolted awake as her son spoke. She smiled and held his hand and walked out of the room.

_**AN SO WHAT YOU THINK…REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW…..**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer **_**"**__Opens wallet and moths fly out''_**I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**

**Sakura and Syaoran were best frens in colloge. Sakura is a tomb boy and is secretly in love with him. Syaoran oblivious to her feelings falls IN LOVE with the new comer, the principal's daughter AnjaliE**

…**. Heartbroken Sakura leaves and never contacts Syao...now its up to Syao's daughter to fulfill her mother's dying wish.**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

•**°o.•°o•°o.•°o ****•**٠✰**.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•¸¸.•¨****`•.**** •°o.•°o •°o.•°o****»-(****'v'****)-» **** •°o.•°o •°o.•°o ****•**٠✰**.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)(¸.•´(¸.•´**

Syaoran absolutely didn't want little Sakura to go to that camp. He didn't want her going there and that was final. He thought furiously. He sighed at his daughter wild antics; she was so playful and cheerful that sometimes he cringed at the sight of her cheeriness. He rolled his brown eyes heaven ward and chuckled when she came in his office with a paper in her hand and a small pink brief case.

''Daddy I have a business proposition for you.'' She said in a very businesslike tone and slammed her briefcase on the table. He sat back and rolled up his sleeves. Oh this was going to very interesting he thought. He cracked a small smile and gave a nod that said go on.

''Well here it is. I say you either take me to the Penguin Park Camp or else I will run away.'' She exclaimed.

''Run to where my princess.'' He asked and drew her closer on his lap. He kissed the top of her head. '' Do you really want to go that bad?'' his amber brown eyes bored into her green grey orbs. He noticed tears beginning to fall and he wiped it away with his thumb. ''Oy Kura, not the tears, anything, but those dreadful tears.'' He exclaimed.

She giggled and wiped her eyes and then gave him a sad twisted smile and he let out his pent up breath. ''Alright princess, you can go, under one condition, you call me every night before you go to sleep. You know I can't function without my Kura bear.'' He said and attacked her with noisy kisses that made her scream with laughter.

He hugged his daughter and closed his eyes. He had everything except her he thought. After that night he spent with Sakura at the hotel, he tried all sorts of ways of contacting her. She never answered his calls, anytime he called the house number, he would always get a busy tone. It was like she didn't want to be found. She didn't want him. She didn't love him, he thought. He had met her a year after his marriage to Anjalie. And he remembered that night so vividly. The fight he had with Anjalie and the manner which he spoke to her. He didn't love her, but he soon realized that a certain spark was missing form his life and he felt like he was drowning within himself. Anjalie loved him but she didn't understand him. He wasn't in love with her. He soon realized that he loved Sakura and was blinded by Anjalie. She was very maniplulative. He needed a wife and she was in desperate need for money. He later learned after her death that his marriage was a sham. She came to his mother and suggested that they get married. She knew of their desperation, they needed an heir. If there wasn't any, the elders would have given Syoaran's company to his cousin who already had a wife and a child. So here he was, left with no option, he married Anjalie.

The day he was going to break it off with her, he ended up proposing to her. He grew fond of her but couldn't love her the way he loved Sakura. The marriage was a big ceremony and then Anjalie found she was pregnant. She was overjoyed, she thought that now Syaoran would love her the way he loved Sakura. But he didn't, he just adored and loved her like a friend.

But as time rolled on, she realized how sad Syoaran really was. He was always at work and kept himself busy. Only now and then he would share a meal or two with her. Very rare he would be seen with her. He stayed on his wing of the house and gave Anjalie whatever she wanted. Until one fateful night, he came home and decided that it was time that they consummated the marriage. It was awkward and weird. She knew she couldn't have any other man's children. The children she gave birth to must be of true Li blood. They must have that icy glare and sharp fierce temper. She was desperate for Syoran's love so she stuck it out and bore him an heir. when she announced her pregnancy and the old Syoaran from college re-surfaced. He loved the fact that she was pregnant and with his child. Sadly it was a girl but he didn't mind. His son would have property of the Li Elders but his daughter would all his. She would his princess. He didn't fall in love with Anjalie but he soon came to love her. She became his friend. She forgot all about her plans to take over the Li corporation, she thought Syaoran loved her. And she loved him back. She really fell for him this time. She didn't plan on falling for him. In college she just wanted money. But fate had other plans for her. While she was pregnant, she learned that she was diagnosed with life threatening disease that could very well kill her or her child. She knew if she had this baby she would die. She knew that if the baby dies Syaoran would be devastated, and he would kill himself. She knew that what she had to do. She kept her complications about the pregnancy to herself. It was her fate she decided. She changed completely; she realized her wrong doings and vowed that her child would know how much she came to love her father and that she wanted to know who Syaoran really loved. So she wrote eight letters and made Syoaran gave to their daughter on every birthday.

''Bye daddy, behave yourself when I'm away ok and don't eat any spicy foods and drink your milk every night and remember to take your vitamins on time and remember to put on clean underpants. '' Sakura drawled off like an overprotective mother hen. She would miss her father, she just knew it. She had never been this far away from him before. Tears stung her eyes and she leapt into Syaoran's beefy arms. He engulfed her in one tight hug.

''I LOVE YOU MY PRINCESS. YOUR'RE MY NUMBER ONE GAL, YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT.'' Syaoran said as he held back tears. She let go of him and kissed his cheeks.

'' I love you too daddy.'' She chirped and hopped on the train that would take her to Tomoeda and then she would meet a chartered taxi and she would be taken to Penguin Park Summer Camp.

Little Sakura smiled and her eyes widened at the sight of the camp. It stretched on for acres and acres of land. There was a pretty blue and pink main building to the middle and the right of the building was the girls' sleeping quarters and left of the building were the boys sleeping quarters and to the far right of the building was the lake. It glitered gold, silver and blue and it was like looking at rainbow. She squealed in girlish delight and ran down the path to the podium. She walked up to the podium and the lady behind it took her name and directed her to where she would be sleeping.

''Now don't forget your cabin mistress is Ms. Sakura Kinomoto. Anything you need or if you have any questions just ask Miss Kinomoto she will give any assistance that you may need.'' The lady said and Sakura smiled and walked down to the directed path. She skipped into the room and stopped short, there she was, Sakura Kinomoto in all her beautiful glory. Little Sakura gasped and dropped her bags. Sakura noticed and told her to come in.

'' Hey doll…..looks like you're the last to get here.'' Sakura said and got up and helped her with her bags. Little Sakura was awestruck, Saku was so beautiful. No wonder why daddy was so obsessed with her. "I'm Sakura and the Cabin Mistress and you are?'' Saku asked with a cherry smile on her porcelain face.

Little Sakura gulped. ''I'm Sakura.'' She whispered.

''Your last name doll?'' Saku asked.

''Sakura Li.'' She replied and looked direct into Saku's emerald orbs. Her green grey eyes and chocolate colored hair stood out. Saku gasped, her heart shot up in her throat. That name, she hadn't heard that name in almost nine years.

Memories flashed in her mind. She reached out to little girl. She looked so familiar. There was something different about this little girl. She couldn't plave her finger on it. Sakura walked over to her and the image of Anjalie and Syoaran flashed in her mind. She closed her eyes and bent her head and then she swayed a little. She lunged forward and fell to the floor. Sakura had passed out.

**What do you guys think?**

**I am taking suggestions for chapter six. Whoever gives the best suggestion I will dedicate chapter six in their name.**

**Review **

**Review **

**Review **

**Review **

**Review **

**Review **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**_**"**__Opens wallet and moths fly out''_**I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**

**Sakura and Syaoran were best frens in colloge. Sakura is a tomb boy and is secretly in love with him. Syaoran oblivious to her feelings falls IN LOVE with the new comer, the principal's daughter AnjaliE**

…**. Heartbroken Sakura leaves and never contacts Syao...now its up to Syao's daughter to fulfill her mother's dying wish.**

**CHAPTER SIX**

•**°o.•°o•°o.•°o****•**٠✰**.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•¸¸.•¨`•.****•°o.•°o •°o.•°o»-('v')-»****•°o.•°o •°o.•°o****•**٠✰**.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)(¸.•´(¸.•´**

This chapter goes out to HappyBlossom. For being my favorite reviewer. Thanks a million.

Sakura groaned as the camp nurse pressed a wet cloth to her forehead.

"Are you ok madam?'' the nurse asked. She was a pretty brown haired woman with brown eyes. She smiled when Sakura sat up and groaned.

''uh my head, it really pains.'' Sakura said and held her head. Her eyes widened at the sight of the nurses office. It was done in dark blues and pale blues. The room consisted of two beds one in lighter blue and the other in darker blue. The nurse had a huge oak desk and a computer chair and on her desk were files of everyone and a large jar of lollipops and chocolates.

Along on the desk various little hospital knick knacks were screwed about. Things like tongue depressors and cotton balls lined the desk and blocked the young nurse's view from seeing across her desk.

"Have you been eating right?'' the nurse asked.

"Yes I have but lately it's been so hectic and you know how my schedule is.''

The nurse smiled and gave her some vitamins in which she had to take with her breakfast. She groaned and cursed in her head and shuffled out. She smiled cheerily at the young boy who was fast asleep on the waiting chairs. Ryu had been waiting since he heard that his mom had fainted. He sprinted out of his football match and raced towards the sick bay.

He waited and waited, no one was telling what was wrong. He just knew she fainted and was having trouble breathing. He had just fallen asleep when Sakura walked out.

Groaning she bent over and picked up the sleeping child and hoisted him up. He awoke to her smell. He breathed in deeply. She smelled of vanilla and crushed sugar. Then it registered to him, mom, she awake he thought.

''Ma, you're awake?'' he questioned as she put him down gently.

''Yeah, I 'm fine Ry. I hope you weren't too worried.'' She questioned the young boy. He was getting more and more like Li every day. His eyes grew more and more intense every day.

His messier by the minute and it was hopeless when he ran a comb through his tousled locks. It never stayed down. He was an old soul from the day he was born. He excelled at whatever was put on him.

He was always first in all his classes and was named most value able player on his football team. He was also captain of his basket ball team. He was very ambitious and wanted to be heart surgeon when he grew up.

Ryu said nothing about his worry for his mother. He just held her hand and guided her back to their room.

'' Do u need anything from the kitchenette mother?'' he asked as she lay down.

''No thanks love. I'm fine just over worked.'' Sakura said and drifted off to sleep. He sighed and plopped himself down on the sofa and curled up with the remote and switched on the television. Nothing was on. Not even sports. There were games on. He closed his eyes and then awakened to a soft knock on the door.

He rose to his feet and walked towards to the door, he opened it to reveal a young girl with most glassy colored eyes ever.

"Is miss Sakura here?''

''Yes but she's sleeping.''

''I just wanted to see how she was feeling.''

'' She is a little better and thanks for asking.''

'' I hope she's ok. She fainted when she met me. I feel awfully terrible.''

'' No need to worry, my mom is going to be fine.''

'' Mom? As in your mom. You're her son.''

She was confused and studied him deeply. Sakura screwed up her face and didn't know she had a son. That could be a setback in her plans. She would have to plan differently now.

''Is miss Sakura married?'' she asked hoping the answer would be no.

'' No, it's just mom and I. Well I have to be off now.''

''Okay tell her I asked for her.''

''I will, don't worry.''

He watched her wave goodbye as she skipped down the path. She turned right and sauntered off towards the pool area. She pretty cute he thought. Shit, he didn't get her name. Oh, well he would see her again soon.

Ryu walked towards his usual spot in the cafeteria and dumped his tray on the table and sat down. He began to push the food around. It was disgusting. What was it? It was gunk. He began to shovel the gunk into his mouth when an angelic voice spoke.

''Hi can I sit here?''

He grunted in approval and she sat down.

'' I'm Sakura by the way.'' She said and proceeded to champ away on the gunk.

He jerked his head up.

'' Your name is Sakura? I'm Ryu Wolf Kinomoto. Please don't laugh at my name.'' he added.

She giggled and told him his secret was safe with her. She dint know why. But she felt a certain pull towards this boy. It was like a strong magnetic pull.

''So how old are you, I'm eight.''

''I'm nine.''

''You look familiar like someone I know. Wouldn't you mind holding still?'' She asked.

She pulled out her wallet and placed the wallet close his face. She studied his dad's picture and then glanced at Ryu. She noticed similarities; very distinct similarities. Interesting; she thought, very interesting.

Sakura Kinomoto watched as the young girl kicked the football with passion and cheered when she scored the winning goal and leapt into Ryu's arms. Sakura's breath hitched in her throat. Tears stung in her throat. She knew that she was Syaoran's daughter.

Also it would be good if Ryu had a sibling. Lately he had been asking for sisters. He was lonely, she knew that. Here fate was giving them the chance of a family.

That night Sakura visited little Sakura in her room. She heard the little girl praying intensely.

'' Please god bless my daddy, and my grandma. God I would really like a brother in the future, so please can I have one of those. Or sister would be nice. Please make sure you bless my daddy, he is so hopeless without me.'' She opened her eyes and saw Miss Sakura standing at the door.

''All prays for your daddy? No prayers for your mommy?'' she asked.

''Anything that mom wants, she can ask for herself, she' s up there with god.'' Sakura replied.

''Oh darling I didn't know.'' Sakura said as she engulfed the little girl in her arms. Little Sakura sniffed and showed her the photograph of her parents.

''My mom died when I was baby.'' Sakura said flatly.

''And your dad; what of him?'' she asked.

''He's fine, never remarried. He's really lonely I guess. He only has me.'' Little Sakura piped.

Sakura gasped at that statement that little Sakura made. She just blurted it out. She hugged the girl and kissed her on her head and tucked her in her bed. She closed the door and made her way to her room.

Little Sakura turned in her bed. She smiled and tears ran down her cheeks. This is what it must be like to have a mom. She hugged the pillow and fell asleep and dreamed of her dad and Sakura marrying.

_**(AN, THOSE OF YOU KEEP ASKING IF THE STORY IS LIKE Kuch Kuch Hota Hai. I only borrowed part of the plot. Not the whole thing. And the character Anjalie is named after my late best friend who loved the movie and loved Sakura when she was alive. I hope this helps with any questions you may have.)**_

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**_**"**__Opens wallet and moths fly out''_**I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**

**Sakura and Syaoran were best frens in colloge. Sakura is a tomb boy and is secretly in love with him. Syaoran oblivious to her feelings falls IN LOVE with the new comer, the principal's daughter AnjaliE**

…**. Heartbroken Sakura leaves and never contacts Syao...now its up to Syao's daughter to fulfill her mother's dying wish.**

**CHAPTER Seven**

Little Sakura dialed the number of her father's office at LiCorp. He had a big business meeting with all shareholders and it wasn't going anywhere at all. Another all night he thought.

Thank god Sakura is off at that silly camp and he didn't need to deal with her whining and constant belly aching anout him working so late. He sighed and blew a stray strand of his chestnut colored hair out of his glassy brown eyes. His muscles were tense and he was in need of a vacation.

He rolled his eyes when he saw a strange number appear on the phone screen. Who would be so insane to call at this time? He let out his pent up breath and picked up the receiver.

''Hello.''

''Daddy?''

''Sakura darling how are you?''

"Yes daddy,I'm calling to let you I'm doing really good.''

''How are you getting along there, are they treating you alright, do you need anything love.''

''No daddy I'm fine. I miss you that's all. Am I disturbing you at all?''

Syaoran grinned into the receiver and told her that he missed her too. He told that the minute she wanted to come home, all she had to was call. And he would send the helicopter for her.

She told him goodbye and then hung up. The reception was so poor and the connection was really bad. It was hard to make out what he was saying. Sakura snapped her cell phone shut and put it away safely. She then went outside to her dance class.

She loved dancing and she was naturally good at it, she was bright in all her subjects and all her teachers said that she was teachers dream and such a delight to have in the classroom.

Everyone adored Sakura, she was an angelic child who was well rounded in character. She just like Ryu wanted to be doctor and also a heart surgeon. She loved helping people in times of need.

She blew her pent up breath and sat on the floor trying to catch her breath. She uncapped her bottle and cocked one ear at the teacher trying to listen to what he was saying and also trying to listen to Ryu's rant about his mother.

"She is like so protective. I can't go anywhere without her poking her nose and meddling in my business.'' He ranted

"At least you have a mother, I don't really know mines. I've seen her in pictures and I have a few letter she wrote me while she was on her death bed.'' Sakura said and sniffled. She burst into tears and ran off. She just kept running and running. She came towards the lake and fell to the edge of the water. She looked at her reflection in the water and she sobbed. Chest wracking sobs she cried. It hurt her, not having a mother, she needed that in her life.

She heard footsteps and quickly wiped her tears. It was Ryu. He said nothing just held on to her. He wrapped his arms around her and she cried. In a brotherly fashion he rocked gently as if to put her sleep. She held on to him and then started explaining what her mom had written to her. She sniffed and then pulled out the letters from her pocket.

He read them one by one. He was shocked at what he read. He turned to Sakura and asked her if that what she came here to do; to get their parents together.

'' Is this why you came here?'' he asked in his childlike voice. It came out more like a whisper and looked deeply into her glassy green grey eyes.

"Yes I think my father really loves your mother.'' She replied and brushed a single tear that rolled down her cheeks.

"I will help you. That's my vow to you/ I swear that you will be my sister.'' He said. He didn't know the true meaning of his vow. But it was heartfelt and he considered her his sister. He wanted his mother to be happy and he agreed to help her get them together.

"By the way Saku, would you like to be my best friend?'' he asked with a timid smile on his face.

"Yes I would like that very much.'' She replied with a smile and together they made their way into their respective cabins.

**A FEW WEEKS LATER**

"Uhg this is pointless. I give up.'' Sakura said as she and Ryu made a list of things that they may need when they get their parents t meet. Sure making a list was easy but how to get them together was the hard part.

"I know, you can fake an illness. That always works on my mum.'' Ryu offered.

"Ok we'll try it.'' Sakura said.

She dialed the number and waited impatiently. It rang three times before Syoran Li answered. Syaoran glanced at the telephone, he heard it ringing. Did he? He was in the shower and was having a bath, he turned off the shower and grabbed a towel. Draping carelessly on his hips he held it back with one hand and then picked up the bathroom line.

"Hello Li residence.''

"Daddy… I feel sick…'' Sakura drawled. She paused for dramatic effect and then coughed twice. Syaoran jerked up. His heart flew to his chest.

"What's wrong love?'' he asked. Before he could get answer, the call got disconnected. "Hello Sakura, are you there? Darling, answer me.''

No answer from her. He stared at the receiver and hoped for it to ring again. But it never did, he dialed his pilot and told him prep the helicopter. This was an emergency. His baby was sick.

"I hope to God we won't punished for lying like this.'' Ryu asked as his mom placed a plate of cookies on the table where they sat drawing and coloring.

"Punished for what?'' Sakura asked.

"Nothing." Little Sakura and Ryu sing songed together.

''You too are becoming so predictable.'' Sakura countered back and giggled at the two children.

:So how long do we have to wait for your dad to get here?'' Ryu asked.

"Oh you'll know. I give him at least an hour by helicopter.'' Sakura replied.

''You guys have a helicopter?''

"Yeah we've got ten in fact. My dad is the owner of the company. Maybe you've heard of it. LiCorp, big men with shiny briefcases and all they do is type all day. It's so boring actually. I hate going to work with my dad. There's nothing for me to do but play with the shredder and I kind of got banned from it. I shredded the company's important money files or something.''

"Wow your dad is really well off.'' Ryu replied and felt a pang in his heart. He didn't have a dad to show off with.

"Nah; not really. What do I know? I'm like eight, I really don't know how much money daddy makes.'' Sakura replied and cocked her ear listening for a certain sound. She heard it, the whir of the chopper blades.

"He's here Ryu, my dad is here.'' She shouted and ran off. Her voice being a little too loud, woke up Sakura and upon hearing the commotion came outside.

"Where is Sakura?'' she asked.

"She went to meet her father, apparently they have a helicopter.'' Ryu replied and stared at her. Sakura's face was pale as a ghost. Oh God she thought, fuck he is going to find out everything, he is gonna wanna know who is Ryu's dad? He is gonna figure it out. What if he hates us, what if he doesn't care?

A million thoughts ran through her head. she took a bath and went to bed, and couldn't sleep a wink of sleep. She tossed and turned all night. When she finally fell asleep, she dreamed of the one man she knew that she loved.

_**AN SORRY THIS CHAPTER KIND OF FOCUSES ON RYU AND SAKURA…..BUT IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE GET READY FOR SOME SYORAN AND SAKURA ACTION.**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**_**"**__Opens wallet and moths fly out''_**I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**

**Sakura and Syaoran were best frens in college. Sakura is a tomb boy and is secretly in love with him. Syaoran oblivious to her feelings falls IN LOVE with the new comer, the principal's daughter AnjaliE**

…**. Heartbroken Sakura leaves and never contacts Syao...now its up to Syao's daughter to fulfill her mother's dying wish.**

**Chapter eight**

Syaoran waltzed into the camp's main office accompanied by two tall beefy men. They looked like two massive towers. He stopped short as they opened the door for him and then they proceeded to walk towards the reception desk. His alligator shoes clicked rhythmically on the terrazzo floor. His hair flew in the wind as he walked. It seemed like slow motion. His face hard and taut with worry, his eyes blocked hidden behind his sunglasses were red already swollen due to concentrating too hard.

"Hello can I help you." The girl behind the desk said. She smiled when he removed his shades and stepped between the two body guards.

''Hi um I received a call from Sakura.'' He said but what stopped short when the girl ushered him through the main doors.

"Sir you're very late, Miss Sakura has been expecting you. Hurry along now; just follow the red arrows until find a pink door. That's her office.'' the girl said and went back to doing her work. Lord she thought he was yummy.

He looked delish with tight fitted jeans and tee-shirt. His muscles bulged through the white shirt, giving anyone and everyone a yummy view of his eight pack. His jacket showed off his broad shoulders and emphasized his pecks.

Syoaran was puzzled. Eh….he thought…what shit is this? Sakura has an office. What rubbish. He'll deal with her. No allowance for a month. She just wanted to come home but was too chicken to ask. So she faked an illness right. And what the fuck was this about she was expecting him. Oh he was beyond pissed now.

Looking to the floor he followed the arrows with his body guards at either side of him. He straightened himself up and mentally rehearsed the speech he was going give his daughter.

He tossed his guards a cold stare and understanding they knocked on the door. A melodious voice told them to enter and shut the door behind him. He opened and he shuffled in with his body guards stationed outside. When he looked around in the office, it was ridiculously done in all shades of pink. It was a girly girl office. The smell of sugar and vanilla enveloped his nose. He breathed in deeply and got a little dizzy. He shook his head to get snap himself out of his daze. Only one person used vanilla and sugar body mist. He noticed the desk chair was turned facing the window. The person sat and looked at the windows.

"So what was so urgent you had to call me?" he asked.

Sakura sat in her chair looked at the lake. She spotted Ryu and his sister building castles on the sand. She was mesmerized by the sight of his eyes lit up when she told him something funny.

Then the VP of Summer Camps knocked on the door. She had a meeting with the VP regarding the state of the camp and upgrading of facilities. But her heart froze when she heard that deep voice and masculine crisp voice that oozed sensuality. It was that panty dropping voice. She spun around and gaped at the handsome stranger.

"Syoaran.'' She gasped.

"Saku…..'' he squinted his eyes, peering to see if it was really her. She rose up from the chair and his breath hitched in his throat. Her hair was waist length and she wore a knee length green halter top dress. She looked breath taking. His heart pounded in his chest and blood rushed to his face. For the first time in all his life a woman made him blush. He never blushed.

Sakura walked towards him. Her mind was against it but her heart won. She stumbled to a stop in front of him and couldn't believe the man that haunted her dreams every night was in front of her.

He smiled and her heart was thudding so hard that she swore he could have heard it. Oh God he thought, she's so beautiful. Even more than the last time he saw her. He was resisting the urge to push her up against the wall and kiss her senseless. Her lips looked so plump and kissable, she oozed sex. He wanted her and his pants started to get a little too tight for comfort. He laughed uncomfortably.

She gave him a shy smile and looked at his physique. She studied his face, he licked his lips, and she closed her eyes for minute and pictured him running his tongue all over her body. Oh fuck, she was doing it again. Between her legs moistened and he was turning her on just by looking at her.

"What are you doing here?'' he questioned. "My daughter goes to this camp and I was looking for her.''

"I run this camp Syaoran. And your daughter is by the lake, take a look for yourself" she gestured him towards the window and accidently brushed his fingers. A spark of electricity shot up to her heart. She loved this man so fucking much.

"Oy Saku are you feeling ok?" Syaoran asked Sakura. They walked towards the jetty on the pier catching up on the old days. He didn't meet his daughter. Not yet he thought maybe he could talk to Sakura first.

"Yeah why did u ask?'' she questioned.

"You're in a dress.'' he retorted.

She laughed and playfully slapped his arm. He grabbed her hand and peered into her dark expressive eyes. She'd been giving him come fuck me looks all evening and he was losing control. He wanted to kiss her.

Fuck this shit he thought, I'm going to kiss her. He leaned forward and slowly brought his lips to hers. He could smell the strawberry flavored lip gloss on her lips.

"Mom.'' a voice shouted.

They jerked apart, like too teens caught in the act of doing something wrong. The little boy ran up to her and stopped short.

"Where were you all the time? I've been looking for all the time.'' Ryu said, he bent over at the waist and held his stomach trying to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry Syoaran I have to go.'' She said and held on to Ryu's hand. Together they walked out of the pier and into their cabin leaving a confused Syaoran behind.

Syaoran just stood there; she had a child, what the fuck was that? She never told him. Yes he you never told her you had a fucking child either a voice in his head reminded him. Fuck I didn't have one the last time I met her. Here he was standing here, having a mental cuss out with himself; he was jerked from his thoughts when he saw his daughter rush down to meet him

She flew into his arms and he scooped her up, kissing her head endlessly. She held onto him tightly. She cried a little.

"Don't cry my child. I'm here now.'' He said and she showed him to her cabin.

"What the fuck is this Sakura?'' Syaoran said as he glared in her eyes.

"What the fuck is what?'' she countered back.

"You have a child?'' he replied.

"_Yes yours….."_ her mind screamed but she dismissed it and told him fuck off. He chuckled dryly at her and said she was something else. He met her in her office and took her out to lunch at some fancy uptown hotel. The food was decent and the atmosphere called for nice bottle of red wine.

But he was in foul mood and ordered a double shot of whiskey and for Sakura he ordered a glass of French port. She sipped her wine and waited for him to continue.

"Did you bring me here to argue with me?'' she asked.

"No, I just wanted to apologize for the night I tried to kiss you. But the thought of you mothering a child for a next man is killing me. That night I poured my heart out to you and you deserted me.'' He explained.

She looked up and down having nowhere to hide her shame. She drank all the contents of the wine glass and then spoke.

"You were married. I felt like a home wrecker. All those years I pined for you in the college, all those years I was in love with you was for nothing, you were too late. You married someone else and left me to suffer.''

He said nothing and fiddled with his ear ring on his ears. He hated the thing but he was forced into piercing his ears. All first born son of the Li generation had to pierce both ears before the eighteenth birthday.

He glared at her and she met him eye for eye.

"Look I'm sorry, really sorry.'' He apologized.

"Fine then whatever." She replied at stood up from the table. He rose up to.

"What the fuck are you doing Syao?''

"When a lady rises from the table all men must rise too. It's pretty shitty if you ask me.''

"Quit your parroting and let's get out of here.''

They escorted her to his limo and they took a drive towards the beach. She looked back at the of the limo and saw two men on motor cycles.

"Sy those men follow you where ever you go.'' She asked. Was he really that important?

"As safety precaution I must have them with me at all times. They even taste the food I eat first. Is it bothering you my dear?''

She told him no and glanced around the limo. It was hummer limo and it had everything in it, she giggled when he gave her a box of chocolates. He knew she loved chocolates. He pulled her close and gazed into her eyes. She swallowed thickly. Melted chocolate messed up her lips and he wanted to taste it.

"Sakura.'' He breathed. She gasped when he closed the space between them and kissed her. He licked the chocolate off her lips and she opened her mouth for him. He pressed on and tasted her tongue. She tasted so sweet. He explored her mouth, gently playing with her tongue dueling with her for dominance, she moaned in his mouth and she reached behind his neck and kissed him deeply. He pulled away and kissed her lips again, gently tugging on her bottom lips and biting down gently and playfully.

She gasped and ran her hand up his thigh and gripped the bulge in his pants. He groaned and kissed her neck and sucked on it briefly leaving his mark. Feeling that it looked lonely he began sucking and biting her all over neck. Leaving hickeys on her neck and making gasp with pleasure.

She arched her neck for more. She loved the way he bit down on her neck and laved her with his tongue. He pulled the strap of her dress down and pushed the fabric away. He gasped at her breasts, they were perfection. He cupped his breast and lowered his head. He sucked on the nipple and bit down lightly earning a moan and gasp from Sakura.

"Syaoran….oh fuck…''

He grinned at her language and then teased her folds with his free hand. God she was so wet, dripping wet, she soaked through her thongs. He put his finger to lips and licked it. Sakura watched in awe.

He pushed his finger into her and kissed her to stifle the moans. He pumped harder as she urged him to go deeper. He looked at her face; she smiled at him a naughty smile and told him to go faster. She was close. He pumped harder and harder and faster. He then stopped; he began to curl his finger inside of her.

She screamed in passion when he hit her g-spot. She shuddered and he walls began to tighten and clamp his fingers. She came hard and fast and coated his hands with her juice.

He pulled out his hand and licked it. She tasted like honey. He loved it. Fuck he loved this woman and wanted her. She smiled and tried to steady her breathing. He kissed her and then pulled back the dress over her shoulders. He fished out a rag for his pocket and gave it to her.

"Are you alright?'' he questioned. He didn't mean to g this far he just wanted to apologize and give her a few kisses. It was that simle. But nothing was simple about kissing this woman. She made his blood stir something deep with him.

She nodded and then came and sat on his lap. She straddled him. She began to sob. She told him she was sorry she left him that night and that she loved him

"I LOVE YOU SYOARAN!'' she said and looked into his eyes.

"I love you too baby.'' He replied and pulled her into an earth shattering kiss.

(AN WELL WHAT YOU DO GUYS THINK. REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW HOW YOU ARE LIKING THE STORY.)

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

THANKIES =))


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**_**"**__Opens wallet and moths fly out''_**I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**

**Sakura and Syaoran were best frens in college. Sakura is a tomb boy and is secretly in love with him. Syaoran oblivious to her feelings falls IN LOVE with the new comer, the principal's daughter AnjaliE**

…**. Heartbroken Sakura leaves and never contacts Syao...now its up to Syao's daughter to fulfill her mother's dying wish.**

**Okay now the story is going to take a twist….hope u enjoy reading it…**

**Chapter Nine**

Syaoran lifted the little girl and placed a band aid on her knees and blew at it trying his best to comfort her. Little Sakura had fallen off her bicycle and scrapped both her knees. She looked up and he kissed the tears away. He cradled her and rocked her in his arms. She soon fell asleep to his smooth voice. Syaoran laid her down on her bed and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep tight my princess.'' He whispered and walked out the woodsy room.

He saw Sakura sitting at the cafeteria and headed towards her. She smiled weakly as he sat next to her. Pulling the chair out; he swung it backwards and sat.

"Is she asleep?'' Sakura asked as she sipped her mint tea.

"Yeah she fell asleep after I put the band aid on.'' He replied and eyed her curiously. What was wrong with her? "You okay?''

"Me? I'm fine?'' she lied. She was in fact upset with herself for confessing that she loved him. This was moving so fast she told herself. She loved him but he was a player. She knew that. Players never changed right?

"Whatever floats your boat princess.'' He replied and swiped her half eaten sandwich.

...

IN HONG KONG…

"Excuse Miss you can't go in there now. Mr. Li is out of town and I have strict orders not to let into the building.'' The receptionist said to the blue eyed woman in front of her.

The woman stopped short and huffed. How dare he? Prevent her from seeing him. She smiled sweetly swallowing down her anger and then silently cursing the rich billionaire in her head. Didn't he know who she was? She was Elizabeth Morimoto for crying out loud. Her father was an industrialist and her mother was a famous model. But Elizabeth was super model

She had clear sky blue eyes and real blond hair, not the bleached blonde that people tried to achieve at the hair salon but real white blonde flaxen hair. She had high cheek bones and creamy skin. She was tall and voluptuous with long legs that seemed to go on forever.

But as beautiful as she was her personality was ugly as hell. She first met Syaoran at a dinner party and weaseled her way into his life. She took advantage of his weakness. He was lonely and she played him like a fiddle. If she was going to be the wife of the owner of the LiCorp she best played her cards right she thought.

"Silly me, we had a tiff and I was just coming up to offer my apologies, you know how Sy can lose his temper.''

Elizabeth swooned sweetly. Small tears left her eyes and rolled down on her cheeks.

The receptionist sighed and handed the supermodel a tissue and told her to come back when Mr. Li was in town. She told Elizabeth that he was in Tomodea at a summer camp visiting his daughter and would be expected back in two days.

Smiling sweetly Elizabeth stalked out of the Li building and into her car. Huffing and cursing she lit up a cigarette and puffed lightly.

That meddling kid, as soon as we're married. That kid is going straight to boarding school in Switzerland. She smiled at her evil intentions and drove out of the parking lot.

...

"Bye dad I'll be home in two weeks so behave yourself ok.'' The sweet little Sakura said to her father. He grinned at her and squeezed her tight. She giggled and stepped back and joined Ryu. Syaoran looked at Sakura, his smile faded away.

He couldn't believe after finding her and confessing his love to her, she still didn't want him. What did he have to do to prove to her that he was changed man and not the sex crazed teenager he once was. He sighed and kissed her cheek. He bade her goodbye and stepped into the limo.

Stretching his arm behind his head he pushed a beer to his lips. He replayed the conversation he had with Sakura in his head.

"_I'm sorry Syoaran, but I can't. It's not right, to Ryu I mean.'' _

"_What the fuck are you prattling about Sakura. I love you and you love me. What's more is there to it?''_

"_Think of your daughter Syaoran. It's not right to cheat her.''_

_He knew where she was going, she was hiding behind lame excuses and used their kids as leverage._

"_And I don't want to be another notch on your bedpost Syaoran. Once you get what you want, you will move on.''_

"_What shit is this Sakura, do you really think I'm that heartless. I'm a changed man now darling and its high time you start believing that.'' He said and stormed off._

Syoaran rolled his eyes at the thoughts in his head and pulled out his laptop. He had lots of work and he needed to catch up. He attached the laptop to his wireless internet and connected to the internet. He read emails and printed out whatever documents he needed to sign using the printer in the limo.

One email however caught his attention. It was from his secretary. She had emailed him about Elizabeth. Fuck that blonde bitch. He cursed in his head; she was always causing trouble and drama wherever she went.

...

Sakura walked into the crowded restaurant and scanned the numerous heads for a familiar face, just then a hand shot up and waving and catching her attention.

She smile and sat down at the table while removing her coat.

"What took you so long?'' asked the pretty raven haired woman opposite her.

"Traffic and I had to drop Ryu off at the sitter.'' Sakura answered. She looked at her cousin Tomoyo Daidouji, she was a famous designer and her best girl friend. Tomoyo owned boutiques all over the world and was married to the most successful lawyer in London, Eriol Hiragiziwa.

"Come on lets order. I'm in the mood for some noddles and pork.'' Tomoyo said and patted her stomach. She was four months pregnant with her second child.

Sakura beamed as they ordered and caught up during lunch.

"So what happened after?''

"I told him I still thought he was player.''

"Bullshit Sakura, you've been pining away for this man for ages and here he is begging to you give him a chance.''

"I know but I don't want to get hurt.''

"think of your kid Sakura, what are you going to tell him when he asks who his father is?''

Sakura rolled her eyes and glared at the pregnant woman.

"I don't know Tomoyo, I'll make something up.''

"Yeah sure,'' Tomoyo grinned and shoveled noodles into her mouth.

"I love him Tomoyo. I really fucking love him but I'm scared. Deep down I'm still that eighteen yr old girl who fell in love with her best friend. He hurt me that time Tomoyo.''

"He won't do it again, I'm sure he loves you very much now. I promise….no no..i swear on my unborn child he loves you and won't hurt you. I won't let him ok.''

Tomoyo reached out and took hold off Sakura'a hand and held on to it in support. She smiled weakly and hoped to god that Tomoyo was right.

...

Syaoran groaned at the mound of paper work that piled up on his desk. He pressed the button on his intercom and buzzed his secretary.

"Where is the Hill file, I specaifically asked for the Hill file. Where is it?'' he roared. His secretary was so incompetent and ditzy; that half of the tasks that she performed was done all wrong. She walked into his office and dumped the file on his desk. He scanned the pages and rolled his eyes.

Whoever typed this shit was surely mad. It was jumbled up and all over the page. None of the numbers matched and the balances weren't squared off. Now he was going to have to do the whole thing over himself or else he would lose millions of dollars in a lawsuit.

He rolled up his sleeves and began to count away and prepare the books for the Hill Company. He kept cursing in his brain and he just knew that he wouldn't be able to make it home later on.

He picked up his cell phone and dialed the house number. His housekeeper answered. Syoaran briefly explained that he would be working late and that he may not come home. He hung up and went back to his work.

...  
++++++++++++

Sakura sighed at her employer of five years and rolled her eyes. They were letting her go.

"I'm sorry Miss Kinomoto, but we don't have sufficient funds to keep the camp running. So we are closing the camp and letting go of all employees." The gray hair man explained in a shy timid voice.

"I understand.'' She said, stood up and shook the old man's hand and left the building. What would she do now? What would happen to Ryu? She needed a job to support him. He was all she had.

She walked over to her car and sat at the driver's seat. She put her head down n the steering wheel and cried. She sobbed and sobbed. She cred for the fact that nothing was going right in her life and everything was her fault.

She switched on the ignition and drove away going no way in particular. She kept driving until she came up to the beach. She walked out and sat on the sand. She missed Syoaran. She needed his strong arms around her. She sniffled and called the sitter. She explained that where she was and bring Ryu to her.

...

Ryu Wolf looked at his mother, his amber brown eyes filled with worry. She had been crying he noticed her puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"My little wolf, do you love your mommy?'' she asked.

"Yes.'' He stammered and sat next to her and snuggled closer.

"I got laid off today.'' Sakura said in voice that seemed too far.

"Oh… I thought so.'' He replied and gazed at her with intense brown eyes.

"Oh your eyes are so much like your father's, did you know that?'' Sakura said ran her hand on the boys cheek. He gaped at her. She never spoke of him and he never asked.

"Your hair also, and your attitude in fact everything you take after your father.'' Sakura said in breath like whisper.

"Mother, may I ask a question?'' he asked and swallowed thickly." She nodded and he continued. "Is Syoaran Li my father?''

She felt as if someone had knocked the wind out of her. How did he know? Did Tomoyo sell out her secret to him? Her eyes widened and tears flowed freely and onto her cheeks. She nodded and told him yes. She asked if he was angry at her for keeping the secret. He told her that he wasn't, and that she must have had her reasons. Ryu had put two and two together and summed up that the Syaoran Li was his father. After spending a few hours with the man he concluded that they were indeed related. They were too similar in attitude.

"So means, Sakura is my sister.'' He asked.

"Yes my love, and I think we need to move out to Japan. I need to find a next job. We need to live.'' Sakura said to the young boy.

It never bothered him if he didn't have the best of everything. He was content with whatever his mother could afford. And for last five years she had saved a lot on rent money because of the summer camp. They allowed her to live there for free. Now that it had closed down, they were desperate need of some where to live.

"Don't worry mother, we'll be fine.'' The young child said. "We always find a way to manage.''

_**So how did you like this chapter. I hope now you realize why everything was rushed in chapter eight. Tomoyo finally makes an appearance and what's up with this Elizabeth bitch….? What's going to happen now? Sakura and Ryu are moving to Japan in the next chappie. Look out for it. Lots of twist and turns. Hope u enjoyed this chappie. Thanks for reading!**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**_**"**__Opens wallet and moths fly out''_**I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**

**Sakura and Syaoran were best frens in college. Sakura is a tomb boy and is secretly in love with him. Syaoran oblivious to her feelings falls IN LOVE with the new comer, the principal's daughter AnjaliE**

…**. Heartbroken Sakura leaves and never contacts Syao...now its up to Syao's daughter to fulfill her mother's dying wish.**

**Okay now the story is going to take a twist….hope u enjoy reading it…**

**Chapter Ten**

Sakura heaved the rolling suitcase and pushed it into the cab. Ryu followed and squeezed himself between his mother and the four suitcases. He rolled his eyes as she touched up her lipgloss. They had permanently moved to Hong Kong, the place where there was chance of any kind of job. She had found a tiny apartment that had everything in it. A tiny kitchen and a bathroom and toilet together with two bed rooms and a dining room that was joined together with the kitchen.

They reached the building and got out and hauled ass up the stairs. The elevator was broken so they had to climb the stairs. Ryu complained the entire climb towards their apartment.

"Mom how far is it again. I'm tired. When are we going to reach?"

"I TOLD YOU FOR THE LAST TIME, WE'LL GET THERE WHEN WE GET THERE!" she replied

Ryu laughed at his mother, he knew she was tired and was venting her anger on him. he didn't mind because she was all he had. He had suggested that they call up his father but she wouldn't even talk to the man.

His mother was so stubborn at times that it annoyed him. They reached their apartment and opened the door. He looked around. It wasn't the best but it was clean and provided hot water to take baths.

He walked in and dumped his bags on the floor and settled himself on the sofa. The room was done in pastel shades of baby blues and dark blues. He scanned the kitchen area and it consisted of a small two burner stove and fridge. There was pots hanging over the small counter and double sink. It was small but homey.

Sighing he rose up from the sofa and he went to help his mother who was swearing and shouting at the stove. He swore that she couldn't do anything without him. In fact Sakura couldn't even cook without him guiding her. They were everything to each other.

He rolled his eyes and pushed her aside, grabbing the stove lighter he clicked it and then turned the gas.

"There are you are mum? And remember to soak the noodles first before adding it to the pot of boiling water that way it will cook faster." He said, she nodded and kissed his fore head.

…

Little Sakura sat at her desk and booted her up her laptop. She signed on to her messenger and checked her email. She scanned the page looking for a familiar name. She found it and opened it up. It was from Ryu. He said that he had big news to tell her. And that he was now living in Hong Kong and he needed to speak with her urgently.

She was shocked, living in Hong Kong, which was just great. She smiled and messaged him back. She told him to be at the Garden Palace Park on Saturday and exactly one in the evening.

…

Ryu locked his apartment door and walked off towards the park. It was not far from where he lived. With his mother at her part time job at the mall, it was perfect for him.

He scanned the heads at the park and saw Sakura sitting on a bench with two body guards holding a cup in her hand. He walked over to her.

"Hey Saku, did I keep u waiting long?'' he asked as she got up and hugged him.

"Never mind that, was what so important, that you had to tell me?'' she asked.

He rolled his eyes, and gestured towards the body guard. "Who are they?''

She grimaced and made a face, "My body guards, I hate them.'' She said and stuck her tongue at the the massive pile of human tissue that blocked her view of the gardens.

He looked at her green grey pools and pulled her close.

"So what I am about to tell you is…." He trailed off and whispered the secret in her ear.

…

Syaoran sighed as he dialed the number at the camp and tried to get in contact with Sakura. But he kept getting voice mail. It irritated him and he slamed the phone against wall. It fell and shattered into a hundred pieces.

He sighed and took up his desk phone. He rang his incompetent secretary. She wasn't picking up. What in the world? That brown eyed, red haired fake breasted air head he cursed in his mind. Rolling his eyes he stood up, grabbed his jacket and stalked out of his office.

He rarely left the office unless it was for meetings. He walked down to offices away and stopped when he heard a familiar giggle. His secretary sat on top of fellow colleague office. her skirt hiked up and gave him a view of her scrawny legs.

"Miss Wernham!'' he shouted. He was beyond pissed. She looked up from her giggling and gazed into Li's amber brown eyes. He was really mad and told her to clear out her office, she was fired.

Walking back to his office, he opened the door to be greeted with the high scent of Red Door. He hated that high scented perfume. Elizabeth he thought.

"Well speak of the she devil.'' He said.

"Syaooo baby…. I miss you so much darling. Why haven't you called me or come to visit me.'' She swooned in her high tittery voice. It was so high pitched.

Oh my god she's so annoying, he thought, he smiled weakly and told her off.

"Listen you blonde bimbo, you were nothing but a good fuck. We are over.'' He said and pushed her off his desk. "Excuse me I have lots of work to do.''

She looked as if she worked the poles instead of the runway. She was clad in a barely there dress with a low neckline and thigh high boots that said come fuck me.

"Well for your information Li baby, I faked every orgasm I felt nothing.'' She retorted.

He raised his eyebrows in amusement, really did she just try the faking the orgasm thing. He chuckled dryly.

"Of course u couldn't you couldn't feel anything. you whore, you're so open I thought I would fall in.'' he replied and shuffled some papers.

"I will get you Li. If it's the last thing I do.'' She said and she stormed off and slammed his door.

He shook his head sideways and grabbed his coat. He locked the door and steeped out of the LiCorp building. He signaled for the valet to bring his limo. He stepped in and told the driver that he wanted to go home.

…

A FEW WEEKS LATER

"We have to get them together Saku, but how, your mom won't talk to dad.'' Ryu said.

"Don't worry I've got something planned.'' Sakura replied and smiled at her brother.

"So what's your devious plan?'' he asked a bit into a chocolate bar that Sakura had given him. It was that special edition bar from a high class chocolate shop that only sold to special V.I.P clients.

"First I think your mom should apply for that new position that has now opened up at dad's company.'' Sakura said with two stars in her eyes.

"I don't think she's gonna agree to that. Sakura, my mom is really stubborn.'' Ry said

"Trust me; dad can talk his way into and out of anything. He can convince people to buy ramdom shit they don't need. Trust me, you'll see.'' Sakura said and looked at Ryu. Together the smiled and laughed a menacing laugh.

…

"Miss Kinomoto, the interviewer will see you now.'' The receptionist said a low voice.

Sakura breathed a sigh and gathered her thoughts and stood up and walked to the office that she was directed to.

When she opened the door, she glanced around and she walked up towards the chair on the opposite side of a desk and sat down. She quickly checked her face in her compact and smiled at herself.

God she prayed, I need this job. The door opened and in waltzed Syoaran Li. He didn't even bother to look up at her. He didn't even know that she was there. He was so engrossed with his papers in his hands.

"So tell me Miss, why you should for LiCorp?'' he asked as he sat down and kept shuffling papers. All the same time Sakura gasped at the sight of the handsome man in front of her.

"Li…..'' she trailed off. He stopped doing what he was doing and snapped his head up.

"Sakura.'' He stammered. She stood up and pushed back her chair.

"I'm leaving.'' She retorted_.( AN She is very hard headed ne)_

"Stay, you came for an interview right?'' he said as he laid back on the chair's back rest and propped his feet up on the desk. He looked so sexy and it took Sakura every ounce of strength not too jump on him and kiss him sensless.

"Yes I did, so get started will you?'' she said in a bitchy voice. He chuckled dryly and began asking her questions.

…

Sakura sat at her new desk and awaited to when LI would arrive. Just then, she saw little Saku come up to her desk.

"Hey Miss Sakura; your daddy's new secretary ne?''

"Yes I am doll.'' She replied and stretched her head towards the door. Just like she thought, to be late for everything.

"If you're thinking he's late, don't; my dad has a very complicated morning ritual, he arrives in the building at exactly 8:45 am and it takes him exactly fifteen minutes to get here. It is the top floor.''

"Why are you telling me this.'' Sakura asked.

"Trust me, I know you've been friends with daddy in college but when it comes to work, he shows no mercy,HE CHEWS ALL HIS ASSISTANTS AND THEN SPIT THEM BACK OUT ALIVE...he's fired over eight secretaries for the month already anyways as I was saying, make sure you have his schedule laid out on his desk and his coffee steaming hot. No cream just two sugar.''

"Thanks for the heads up Saku.'' Sakura said and bade the little girl goodbye as she skipped away.

Promptly at 9am Syaoran Li arrived at the office. He looked handsome in his Versace work suit. all black with a white undershirt and a diamond cuff links. his suede shoes clicked rhythmically on the tiled floor. his shoulder length hair was tied black with a tiny clasp. he looked breath taking. his chiseled features made women want to take their clothes off. Any room he stepped in made the woman fanned the themselves and made them reach for the nearest drink available. he was undeniably sexy and he pretended he didn't know anything. He stopped short and when he saw Sakura. one of his weakness. One was his daughter and one was Sakura. He pulled himself together, looked at his watch and gleamed. Perfect right on time.

"Kinomoto, my office now.'' He barked. She jumped, two feet in the air and clutched her heart. What an ass she thought.

"Yes sir.'' She said. It seemed really weird to call him sir. She made a face and rolled her eyes and followed him into his office.

He stalked over to his desk and sat behind his desk and kicked off his shoes. he motioned for Sakura to do the same. she sat down and very quietly and he glared at her.

"Scared of me Sakura.'' he asked.

"No Mr. Li, should be afraid?'' she retorted and looked at her nails.

"Cut your prattling Sakura, have you ever called me Mr. Li in our entire lives.'' he asked. she looked away and smiled. He then began to explain the duties in which her job required.

"You will be required to travel with me. Seeing that you have a son, he will be placed in with Sakura and her nanny. They get along fine don't they.'' he asked.

"Yes thats fine.'' she said.

"Sakura I don't bite, unless you want me too.'' he said.

She gasped, did he just say that. how rude.

"I'm kidding.'' he replied and went to the cabinet and pulled out a stack of papers. He threw them at her, "Have these typed up and alphabetized by lunch time. Also make six copies and keep one for yourself.''

Sighing she rose up and went to her office. She kicked off her shoes and began working. Today is going to be an interesting day, she thought.

_**SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK….REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW…AND WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN WITH SYAORAN AND SAKURA. BY THE WAY LITTLE SAKU HAS FOUND OUT THAT SHE AND RYU AE BROTHER AND SISTER. NOW THE PLOT THICKENS…..KEEP READING…. **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**_**"**__Opens wallet and moths fly out''_**I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**

**Sakura and Syaoran were best frens in college. Sakura is a tomb boy and is secretly in love with him. Syaoran oblivious to her feelings falls IN LOVE with the new comer, the principal's daughter AnjaliE**

…**. Heartbroken Sakura leaves and never contacts Syao...now its up to Syao's daughter to fulfill her mother's dying wish.**

**Okay now the story is going to take a twist….hope u enjoy reading it…**

**Chapter Eleven**

A tall blonde woman waltzed her way into the LiCorp flashed past the receptionist and stomped her way down the long corridor towards Syaoran's office. she plastered a smile on her over made up face and stopped short at the Sakura's desk. She whipped around her hair lashing her face.

"Excuse Miss you can't go in there. Not without an appointment'' Sakura droned and looked up and the woman and then realized it was Elizabeth.

"I don't need an appointment. I'm the future Mrs. Li.'' She said and barged into the office.

The nerve of that whore and what the fuck is her problem? The future Mrs. Li, what a sleazy bitch? Sakura thought. Her face became red with fury. She pushed back he chair and tip toed to the office door. She pressed her ear up against the door and listened. She heard and high tittery voice saying crude things and Syaoran's smooth voice retorting back at her.

"But Syoaran, you have to do something about that air head bitch of an assistant you have there. She was so rude to me.'' Elizabeth said in a baby voice. Sakura's eyes widened at the comment she made. That lying bitch she thought.

Syoaran's eyes rolled and his hair fell in front of his pristine brown eyes. He pressed the button on the intercom and rang Sakura. She knocked and entered and being the thoughtful person that she was brought a cup of coffee for her boss. She smiled at him and then scowled at Elizabeth.

"Sakura have been rude to Miss Morimoto?'' he asked.

"Of course not, that would be degrading the LiCorp name, everyone is treated with respect. Syaoran nodded his head and took a sip of his coffee. It was heavenly; Sakura was an artist when it came to brewing to coffee.

"You lying two faced bitch. You were rude to me. And Sy baby, you should fire her.''

"Hold your tongue you insolent whoring bitch. No one and I mean no one insults Sakura Kinomoto in front of me. Now apologize you twit.'' Syaoran shouted. His voice was harsh and could be heard at least two floors down. People stopped their work and looked up to the ceiling and they made a mental note not to get on their boss's bad side today.

"Listen you twit, I will never be your baby, we are over and no one wants to be seen with a whoring like you.'' Syaoran continued.

"But you need a date for that publicity ball on Saturday.'' Elizabeth said. "You need me.''

"I don't need anyone. As a matter of fact; I'm taking Miss Kinomoto to ball on Saturday.'' Syaoran replied and rose from behind his desk. He escorted Elizabeth out and turned towards Sakura.

Oy Saku what are you doing on Saturday, keep your schedule open, take Friday off to pretty up and get your dress. You're going with me.'' Syoaran said to her. Did he just order around? And why the hell did she like the fact of him bossing her around. Like the old days, just like when we were teens. He used to order around and joke with her. She missed those days, she missed him she thought.

Sakura huffed and and showed him her displeasure in having to accompany him to the ball.

"Fine then but no funny business okay?'' she spat and turned sharply on her heel. She made a beeline for her desk and had a big smile plastered on her face. She was looking forward to spending time with him. best not to let that idiot know that. She thought. Syaoran will never stop harassing me if he found that she missed him.

She arranged her skirt and sat back at her desk; she looked up and saw Elizabeth stomping towards her desk with heels clicking on the floor.

"Listen you bitch, he's mine ok. So stay away from him. You have no idea who you're dealing with." Elizabeth said. "I'd watch my back at the ball if I were you.''

Sakura gulped, she did not sign up for this. All she wanted was to make some money and support her kid. She shook her head and went back to typing up minutes and memos for her boss. She worked right up till lunch and Syaoran appeared at her desk.

* * *

"Aren't you leaving for lunch?''

"I had really big breakfast.''

"You're lying, you know you can't lie to me.''

He scrutinized her with his eyes and she gave in.

"Fine then I don't have any lunch ok.'' She whispered. He rolled his eyes and pulled her up and practically dragged her towards the elevator.

* * *

RESTURANT

Syaoran looked at her emerald eyes and wished he could tell her how he really felt about her. He loved the fact that she worked with him. He loved the smell she left in his office; sometimes she smelt of strawberry and melon; sometimes she smelt of honey and crushed sugar; or at times she smelt of Sunflowers. A scent so pleasing that it left him dizzy in her wake. Right now she smelt of that, it intoxicated his senses.

He drowned out her voice and visualized the both of them together. Just him kissing her neck it was his favorite spot on her body. He looked at her neck and reached out brushed her hair away from her neck.

"You look so much more beautiful with it pulled back.'' He said as his fingers brushed her neck. her breath hitched and blood rushed to her cheeks. why did it feel so good to touch her he thought. Why did it feel so good to have him touch her she thought.

she cleared her throat and he pulled his hand away. she gazed into his eyes and the look she gave spoke volumes. God if she only knew how much he loved her. he loved the way her eyes ould light up when she figured out something new or how he face would be taut with concentration with she doing her work. He just plain down right loved this woman.

"How's Ryu doing by the way. He reminds me of me when I was a kid.'' he asked her as he bit into a huge bacon cheese burger.

"_He's your son that's why_...she thought...He's fine, he really enjoys spending time with your daughter.'' she said with too much emphasis on the word daughter.

He rolled his eyes. ''She's a trouble maker.'' he said and reached over to steal her fries.

'Hey I was eating that.'' she said.

"Bullshit, you were picking the food like a hen. So I just helped you out, you weren;t going to eat them anyways.'' he joked back at her. he flashed her his million dollar smile. Her hear skipped a beat. She loved that smile.

"You should smile more often, you look tons better with a smile on your face.'' she said and smiled back at him. He grinned like a foolish school boy and then began showing her all kinds of funny faces, making her laugh until tears came out her eyes.

* * *

Sakura looked at the door. She swallowed thickly. Should she tell him or not. Oh fuck she thought this was hard. She glanced at the clock; in two minuted he would step out and tell her to wrap things up and head out. She nodded her head, she has to tell him she thought. He had a right to know didn't he? Lately Ryu had been asking to meet the man properly. He wanted to spend time with him. he just wanted to have void filled in his life. He had told her that he let his sister know who he was and he enjoyed hearing her talk of Syaoran but it wasn't enough. he wanted t experience the joys of calling someone daddy.

She walked towards the bathroom and was stopped by a one the guys who worked on her floor.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Sakura.'' a man with red hair and cat colored eyes. He looked evil with those eyes she thought.

"Michael, how many time have I told you that it's Miss Kinomoto to you.'' she said in a firm voice.

''I prefer to call you Sakura, if that stuck up pussy can call you by your first name, then so can I.'' He spat and inched closer towards her. ''C'mon Saku, you know you want me.''

" Are you insane, have you gone completely fucked. I DO NOT WANT YOU. NOBODY FUCKING WANTS YOU. YOU'RE A SNAKE. YOU FEEL YOU'RE SOME BEST THING, BUT NEWSFLASH ASSHOLE YOUR NOT.'' she said and her voice became louder and could be heard two doors down.

* * *

What the fuck. Syoaran thought. That's Sakura's voice. he pushed his chair back a little. he listened for it again. then he heard her scream and his name too.

* * *

"Ahhhh Syaoran help me.'' Sakura screamed. Michael had cuffed her in her face and she spat the crimson blood out. He pushed her against the wall and hiked her skirt up. She screamed and waited for his assault on her. He held down her wrists with arm and pushed his way up her skirt. He grabbed her panties and pushed them down.

But he was pulled back by two beefy arms. Syaoran turned him and punch him in the face. His knee connceted with Michael's stomach and he fell to the floor coughing blood. Li kicked him once more before rushing towards to Sakura.

* * *

"Can I see her now?'' he asked the nurse as she came outside. Syaoran looked up at the ceiling and prayed to any God that was listening to let her be alright.

* * *

WHAT YOU THINK...SORRY FOR THE CLIFFY AND AND I APOLGIZE IF THIS CHAPIE IS KINDA SHORT... IS HAVING WRITER BLOCK...BLAHHHH.

U KNOW THE DRILL...READ AND REVIEW...


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer"Opens wallet and moths fly out''I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**_

Sakura and Syaoran were best frens in college. Sakura is a tomb boy and is secretly in love with him. Syaoran oblivious to her feelings falls IN LOVE with the new comer, the principal's daughter AnjaliE

…. Heartbroken Sakura leaves and never contacts Syao...now its up to Syao's daughter to fulfill her mother's dying wish.

Okay now the story is going to take a twist….hope u enjoy reading it…

Chapter Twelve

Syaoran swallowed thickly as he entered the Sakura's hospital room. His heart hung as he glanced at the bandage that covered her head and the various plasters scattered all over her body. He pulled a chair and sat close to the bed. He reached out and held her hand in his. Her hand was so tiny. He rubbed circled on her palms and brought it up to his lips.

He sighed forlornly, and thought; could she hear him? The doctor had told him that because of the shock she experienced her body went into a coma. It could be days, weeks, seconds, minutes, and months before she woke up. The nurse had told him that patients who have visitors and had people talk to them woke up sooner or they showed positive signs of recovering.

He brushed the long hair from her face and kissed her forehead, his eyes welled up. Why did this happen to her? She didn't deserve this he thought.''

"I don't know if you can hear me or not Sakura, but I'm so sorry this had to happen to you. Don't worry, I fired him and the police have in custody. He won't be bothering you at all.'' He said and kissed her hand. He turned it over and studied the indent between her thumb and index finger. The tattoo; he thought, she still had it. After all these years, he had forgotten about it. They both had matching tattoos.

An "S+S" engraved in their favorite colors; pink and green. He turned over his hand and there it was staring back at him; his tattoo reminding him how much he felt for this woman. He loved her and to see her on a hospital bed wrapped in bandaged killed him.

"God Saku, if you only know how much I love you. I don't know how I lived these without you. You're my other half Saku, my soul mate. You're best friend. Please wake up. Please. Don't leave me.'' He said as tears began to flow freely from his eyes.

"Remember what I said back in college; remember when I said that love was friendship. I still mean that. You're the one that I love. Over the years, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I looked for you all over. Why did you leave?'' he asked her. There was a pregnant silence interrupted by the beep of machines and the pitter patter of feet outside the room.

"The thing Sakura, I'm confused now, I don't know whether to continue loving you as the tomb boy you once were or the beautiful woman that you have blossomed into.'' He said and gazed into her face and willed her in his mind to wake up.

A slight movement tugged his heart, Sakura moaned and then she opened her mouth and coughed.

"Both'' she said.

"Sakura you're awake.'' He said. Syaoran swooped down and pulled her into a hug. He kissed her eyes and cheeks and nose and stopped at her lips.

"Does that mean you love me too?'' he asked.

"Of course you big monkey. I love you too.'' She said and enjoyed the feeling of his arms around her.

"Where are the kids.'' She asked.

"They're at my house.'' Syoaran replied as he typed away on his laptop.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Sy how long have I been asleep.''

"Three days love; three frightful days.'' He said as he kissed her forehead. "Now eat up, need lots of energy to keep up with me.'' He winked at her. She rolled her emerald green eyes and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Syaoran where did you go to pierce your ears?'' Sakura asked as she shoved a forkful of rice into her mouth.

"I think I went to jewelry shop, mother took me. I had to wear small hoops for a time and then I was allowed to wear these babies here.'' He said as she pointed to his small white gold hoops. " by the way have I mentioned it's a shitty tradition if you ask me.''

"Really, so you say.'' She said with a smile on her face. "I was thinking of taking Ryu to pierce his own, but if you say it's a shitty tradition, we won't bother going.''

Syaoran nearly fell off his seat and almost dropped his laptop.

"What did you say.'' He asked. Hoping that he heard right. "Sakura are you trying to say that Ryu is my son.''

"Yes, Syoaran, he is yours.'' She said. He hoped e wouldn't be angry with her. "Are you angry with me?''

"No love, I couldn't be angry at you. Oh my god, my son, my heir, all mines.'' He said and pictured him teaching Ryu how to play soccer.

* * *

" C'mon Saku tell me more about the little man?'' Syoaran said as he feed her some of the yucky hospital food and stealing a bite for himself. He made a face and spat it out.

"Eww gross,'' Sakura said and laughed at him, '' that;s what you get for being greedy.''

"This food is just dreadful,'' he grimaced and made a face. He made a mental note to fuck some one up for thid. He paid thousands of dollars for Sakura have the best medical care and they gave her shitty tasting food.

''What day is the day after tomoro?''

''Its the day of the ball.''

"I haven't even gotten my dress and shoes and and and...''

''Calm down cherry blossom. I have everything all ready for u.''

"You do, that's so sweet.''

''Well not me really, it's Tomoyo, she came in to visit you and I sort of told her about the ball and...and...and''

"And what!''

''Well she went mad, measuring you in your sleep and goinf about how super cute...you would look...actually kawaii was the word. She had stars in her eyes. I kinda got scared.''

"Well that''s settled, when are the kids coming to visit? I miss them''

"Aww mommy we missed you too.'' Ryu shouted and ran into the room followed by his sister.

"Ryu I would like to officially introduce you to your father, Syaoran Li, Syaoran meet Ryu Wolf...your son.''

Syaoran engulfed the little guy into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Li.''

"Call me Dad, i never had enough stiff in my starch for mister.''

"Ok.'' He said and let Syaoran arms engulfed him in a hug. Tears fell from his eyes and he squeezed the young boy.

"DAD YOUR SMOTHERING ME.'' Ryu said. Syoaran heart shot up to his throat. hearing the words dad come out from his son's mouth made him feel like he was on top of the world. He had everything, a son and daughter and the love of the woman of his dreams.

* * *

Across town, a blonde haired woman walked into the county jail. She approached a desk and sat crossed her long tan legs, she removed her shades and removed the scarf from her head. A gaunt looking man appeared in an orange jumper suit and sat opposite the woamn clad in all black.

"My love,'' she said and grabbed hold of his hand.

"Darling.'' he replied and kissed the palm of her hand.

'Were you sucessful in what I told you do?'' Elizabeth Morimoto asked her lover Michael Chang.

"That Li bastard stopped me, but I did damage her up a bit.'' Michael said and his cat colored eyes glistened. "Oh darling, I hope you know what your doing? I only did this because I love you.''

''And i love you too, that's why I want us to be happy in the future, thats why I have to marry that Li bastard and then divorce him for his money.'' Elizabeth said and flung her flaxen hair over her shoulders.

"Be careful my love, I don't want you to get hurt.'' Michael added and squeezed her hand.

"Don't worry I won't'' she replied. She rose up from the seat and kissed him a chase kiss and was off. She exited the building and daled a number on her cell. She tapped her hand impatiently on the wheels of her car, the person on the other line picked up.

"Listen, that Chang asshole really fucked up big time, from what I know that Kinomoto slut and that Li bastard are shacking up. We need a new plan.'' with she hung and pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

Sakura sat back and watched her son and his sister play on the swing set. Li had went crazy at the toy store wanting to buy the whole entire store for his son and daughter. She rolled her eyes at the childish antics Syaoran was performing ad he romped in the grass with his kids. He seemed much more fitting in this setting rather than in business suit and in meeting all day long.

She stepped inside and went to the kitchen to prepare the mid day meal. She glanced at a dress that hung in the foyer. it glistened and winked at her. She smiled and went over to it. Tomoyo had out done her self this time. It was sea green colored skirt and top with a large beaded scarf that draped around her neck. T

he back of the top was cut low and laced up at the underneath. The skirt was long and hung low on her waist, it showed off her trim curves very easily. The bust part of the drees was covered in silver beads and white diamonds. In fact the entire out fit was covered in beads. It made the dress seem heavy and exquisite. It was one a kind. The underneath of the long draped skirt was heavy brocade lining with the silver beads of all shapes and sizes, it was sewn into intricate patterns. It was not show much skin, just enough at the back and at the waist. It was made in a way to leave men panting and wondering what was hidden beneath the skirt. There was even a tiny pair of heeled sliver strappy sandals that matched with the skirt.

Sakura let her hand wander on the dress and then stopped short. Li was looking at her with dark expressive eyes.

"Like it.''

"Is it mine?''

''Of course it is"

"This must cost lots of money, I dont know how to thank Tomoyo.''

"Wearing it at the ball would be my first guess.''

"How much did it cost Syaoran.''

"It costed $290 000 to make this dress. The beads are of special kind. They are a hybrid diamond called the Diamond Nexus that was made cut cost of wedding an engagement rings. Still very valuable though. I had Tomoyo include them in the dress.'' he spoke to her. He was acting like if $290 000 was small money but him it was. That didn't even make a dent in his bank account. "Do you like it.''

"Oh love, it beautiful, I love it.'' she said and wrapped her arms around him. She fitter her long lean body against his and pressed her lips against his. She kissed him and pured her heart into the kiss, letting him how thankful she really was. but the best was yet to come.

* * *

Sakura smoothed down the stays of her skirt and then turned towards the mirror, the maid came in and laced the top for her. She then proceeded to put on Sakura's shoes on her tiny feet. Downstairs Li paced in the living room. Saku and Ryu watched their father pace left and right. They sat at the table and dipping their hands into a large gallon of chocolate ice-cream.

"What's with him?''

"Beats me. You've known him longer.''

"He's crazy.''

"He's our dad.''

"Again you've known him longer, and that's why you're so crazy.''

"So what if I'm crazy, you love me anyway.''

"Au contraire, have to love you, you're my baby sister.''L

Little Sakura rolled her eyes at him and contnued licking her spoon.

* * *

"Miss Sakura, Mr Li wants to know if your ready.'' the butler asked.

"No Wei, tell him ten more minutes.'' She replied as she signaled for the make-up artist to stop. She looked up and asked "How long again.''

"Almost done madame. And mite add your dress looks divine. Your husband sure does love you.'' the make up artist said. She added the final touches and then wheeled Sakura around to face the mirror.

"Oh my.'' She breathed.

"You look lovely, words cant express how beautiful you look. You're going to knock your husband dead tonite.'' the lady said as she packed up her things.

Sakura couldn't stop looking at herself, her make up was done beautiful shades of greens and creams colored shadows to accentuate her emerald green eyes. Her lids were lined and lashed coated with mascara and her lower lash line lined heavily with khol eye liner. It her eyes pop and gave a lush mysterious look. Since her eye make up was so heavy and bold her lips were played down. Her lips were coated with one coat of berry shaded lipstick and then coated with cherry flavored lipgloss and her hair was done in half and half and curled in small ringlets to frame her face.

She picked up her dress and stood at the steps, she walked down and Syoaran looked up, who was this angle floating down to him.

"Oh my god, you look so beautiful.'' Syaoran breathed. "Really you look just wow...''

"Thanks. I just wanted to try something different.'' she said she blushed.

* * *

In the car Sakura fidgeted impatiently, she was not used to all this attention. Li looked over to her, flashed her a smile and kissed her finger tips. He scanned her ears and neck and wrists and hands, she was with out jewellry. He pushed his hand into the side pocket of the limo and fiddled with a large box. He remembered when he bought this for her...

It was the day they bought the swing set for Ryu and Sakura. hey had now pierced Ryu's ears and she was examining a necklace. A diamond necklace with an emeralds green stone in the middle. It had three tassels of diamonds, that meant three rows of diamonds ranging from big to small and was cut in solitaire fashion.

The necklace had its own display case and contained no price. She stared the it, the emerald stone seem to be winking at her with the light reflected on it. She sighed and turned away.

"What were you looking at?''

"Nothing special love.''

If it wasn't anything special, her eyes would not have the far war look to it. He told her to go ahead and take the kids to the ice-cream parlour. He had a few things to settle with the jeweler.

"Can I see that emerald and diamond necklace.''

The jeweler nodded ad unlocked the case and pulled the the box out. "Alone it cost at least $500 000 and with the ear rings and ring and anklet and bracelet, its worth over $1.2 million dollars. Syaoran looked at the jeweler.

"Well wrap it up then.'' he said as she pulled out his credit card.

* * *

Syaorn jolted awake when the car stopped. He blinked twice and then spoke.

"Saku, I noticed you don't have jewellry on.'' he said and she toched her ears amd realized she had forgotten. She mittered a curse and then her breath hitched when he pulled out a box.

"GO ON DARLING, OPEN IT.'' he said with a smile on his face. Her hands shook as she lifted the velvet box and then her breath came in erratic gasps.

'Oh babe, you shouldn't have'' she said. '' I can't take this.''

''Why not dont you like it love?'' he asked in breath like whisper.

"I love it but is isn't a bit pricey.'' she asked, he smile and then thought you have no idea.

"Love I can give you anything you want you know that, money is not an issue for me. I love you that's why i gave you things like that.'' he said as he fastened the necklace around her neck and sipped the ring and bracelet on her finger and wrists and then bent down and fastened the anklet on her right foot. He pulled her close and attached the earrings to her ears.

His fingers brushed her cheeks and she looked up, her eys wide and lust ful.

"Kiss me Syaoran.'' she whispered.

He brought his lips to her skin above her breast and her heart shot up to her throat. Her nipples tightened, stinging with need to have him touch her there too. His one hand slid down her shoulders and brushed the fabric down, he kissed her there.

"You have the most beautiful shoulders.'' he murmured, dragging his tongue around the scented flesh, with his movements slow and lush; her chest rose and fell rapidly. Her shoulders flet like branded iron when he touched her. He kiss the outline of her jaw and then licked his way arounde her lips. Between her legs moistened and she craved to have touch her there too. She gasped when he cupped her breasts through the beaded fabric and he covered the sound with s lips.

She flinched sock upon shock ripping and tearing between them. He moaned and sank into her mouth as his body sank against hers. He kept kissing her and kissing her, his mouth liquid heat and rolling, his tongue parting her lips and driving inside. Her reaction was wild and savagely raw, undoing his restraint. Sakura couldn't get enough, liquid fire seared in her blood. Her legs had gone boneless and her breast throbbing and aching for his touch.

He pulled away from her lips and then looked at her. She gasped, and tried to gain her breathing back to normal, he smirked evilly and then handed her mirror to powder her nose. She mouth shot ope when she saw the big hickey that marked her neck. She huffed and fixed her top and grumbled under breath about how possessive men were. He was just staking his claim, she thought. Of course he was staking his claim.

He smiled his contempt through out and told then kissed her one last time before heading out the car.

"You look lovely so dont fret ok. I love you and i hate to see worry lines on your forehead.''

"'You just wanted to stake your claim on me right.''

"Of course darling , it had nothing to do with the fact that you told me to kiss you.'' He retorted .'' to beside Saku dear I had to, yo're wearing $1.2 million dollars in diamonds and I want every man knowing that you're mines.

Her mouth hung open and then he filled the space with his lips. She rolled her yes and enjoyed his lips upon hers. She could never get tired of his kisses. She shut up for the rest of the evening and then they stepped inside the huge castle like mansion.

* * *

_**WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK...READ AND REVIEW...**_

_**KEEP ON READING TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS AT THE BALL IN CHAPPIE THIRTEEN...**_

_**AND BY THE WAY I'VE BEEN THINKING MAYBE I SHOULD PUT A REAL PIC OF MYSLEF ON MY PROFILE. YOU GUYS BE THE DECIDING FACTOR, THE MAJORITY WINS IN FAVOR... **_

_**THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE FASTER I WILL UPLOAD...THIS MAY BE MY LONGEST CHAPTER TO DATE...ITS DEDICATED TO ALL MY READERS WHO LOVE LONG CHAPTERS.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer**__**"Opens wallet and moths fly out''**__**I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**_

Okay now the story is going to take a twist….hope u enjoy reading it…

Chapter Thirteen

As they entered the castle like mansion, they were bonmbared by flash lights going on. Sakura blinked rapidly and tried to hide behind Syaoran but he just acted like he was used to this all the time. Of course he we was used to this all the time. He is Syoaran Li, mutli-billionaire, owner of LiCorp, and owner of the Li hotels. They were famous for their hotels. His company also bought and sold companies. Who would have a thought, a slacker and the guy who cheated off Sakura in college would be this successful.

He took her arm in his guided her towards a table that seemed to be reserved in his name. He pulled a chair out for her and she sat down while he signaled for waiter to bring drinks.

"Sakura, are you alright dear.'' He asked as he kissed her hand.

"Of course, I'm ok.'' She replied and blushed all shades of pink. It seemed to make her much more beautiful and stand out in the large crowd.

"I have another surprise for you.''

"Really what's that love?''

"Look over there.''

She turned her head to where he was pointing and saw Tomoyo and her husband Eriol walking in hand in hand. They began to approach the table and Sakura flew up from her seat and ran across the long dance floor to hug Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo..'' Sakura shouted.

"Saku….oh my god, you're wearing the dress, you look so beautiful doll.'' Tomoyo said. She was wearing a deep purple laced up dress. It was low cut to the front and pulled tightle across her bust. It flared from under her chest and had two layers of mesh and lace under it. The skirt of Tomoyo's dress was heavily beaded with purple diamante and twinkled in the bright lights when she moved. She wore elbow length gloves and a diamonds adorned her neck and ears.

"You look so marvelous and thin.'' Sakura commented. "You had the baby.''

"Yes and it's girl, her name is Madison.'' Tomoyo said as she let go of Sakura. "Sakura you know my husband, Eriol.''

"Eriol; its so nice to see you again, you're looking dashing tonight.'' She giggled. "Tomoyo better keep a leash on him.''

"I think you'd better keep a leash on your man.'' Eriol said and pointed to Syaoran, he kept moving away from a group of blood sucking women, who were hungry for money.

All three of them laughed when Syaoran ran and hid behind Sakura. He ducked behind her 5 feet frame trying to hide his almost 7 feet frame.

"Nice hiding place man.'' Eriol said as he slapped Syoaran on the back. Syoaran straighten and rubbed hi head in embarrassment.

"Errr, I was trying to….. Sakura help me….'' He said looked down to the love of his life.

She smiled and then tiptoed up and he bent down a little. She captured his lips in soft gentle kiss. As she pulled away, Syaoran being the show off that he was pulled her back and deepened the kiss. Making all other girls glare at Sakura with jealousy.

Eriol coughed and they pulled apart. Sakura looked down to the floor and tried to hide her embarrassment. Tomoyo toched her shoulder and guided her to the table.

"Let's leave the guys to talk, we need to brush up on some major gossip.'' Tomoyo said. "I love this shade of green, how many shades is that?''

Eriol and Syaoran blinked dumbfoundly at each other. What was it about girls and make-up?

"What is this with girls and make-up, I mean Tomoyo took over two hours to get ready.'' Eriol said as Syaoran handed him a beer.

"Beats me man, Sakura took three, and she had help from two maids and a make- up artist.'' Syaoran said and took a sip from his beer.

"Thanks for inviting us by the way. Tomoyo went crazy with dressing up. I think she even forgot the baby for a day or two.'' Eriol said and rubbed the back of his shoulder.

"Anytime man, the girls deserve to see each other.'' Syaoran added and together they made their way towards the ladies.

* * *

Syaoran leaned down and brushed his lips against Sakura's head. They were on the dance floor and smooth slow song was playing. He guided her across the floor. She seemed to be floating in his arms. She rested her head on his chest and let the music take her. She closed her eyes and envisioned them dancing at their own wedding. She giggled. That was so silly thinking about that. But what she didn't know, he was thinking the same thing. Lying in bed at night, he thought about that same thing. It killed him that she didn't share his bedroom, but preferred one for herself.

"What's so funny love?''

"Nothing.'' she said and looked up into his brown eyes. She loved those eyes. She drown in his eyes. '' I love you Syoaran.''

"I love you too.'' he replied and kissed her cheek.

"Hey you two, trouble at the door.'' Tomoyo said and pointed to the blonde haired woman entering the dance hall.

"Shit. Why is that blonde bitch here? I specifically told them not to let her get in.'' Syaoran cursed under her breath. He bent low and kiss Sakura. ''I'm sorry love, I need to go and have talk with the ushers at the font of the building. I'll be back shortly.'' he motioned for Eriol to join him. Eriol nodded, kissed Tomoyo and followed him outside.

* * *

''What is it with men and going to do macho stuff together?'' Sakura asked.

"Don't ask me honey, they're boys...so ewww.'' Tomoyo laughed. Sakura burst out in a hearty laugh. She haven't had this much fun in years.

"That's a good one.'' Sakura added.

"Oooo don't look now, here super whore making her to the table.'' Tomoyo said and gestured to the blonde super bitch. Sakura looked her, she was wearing black evening dress, that was halter backed and joined together at the right of the bust with a thing strap of material and then swerved sideways it went like that right down to her upper thighs and exposed the rest of her legs. The dress left nothing for the imagination to wonder, as she walked her fake breast bounced and the back of the dress flew in the wind and bits of her ass could be seen. She looked like a common prostitute.

"You bitch, how dare you show your face here.'' Elizabeth spat. Tomoyo looked at her and got up from the table and pushed her.

"You can't talk to her like that. Shoo shoo now we don't associate with super whores.'' Tomoyo said.

"That's right super slut, we don't to be infected with your sluttiness and bitchyness and not mention your uglyness.'' Sakura said and then pointed to her face, '' What happened super slut, got dressed in the dark, you look like you've just finished giving a blow job.''

Elizabeth gasped, "You can say whatever you want towards to me, I don't care if I am slut or not, Syoaran is mines. Just you wait and see, by the end of the night, Syaoran will be mine.''

"Whatever you asshole.'' Sakura said and then garbbed Elizabeth and punched her square in the face. Elizabeth fell to the floor, and held her nose, blood leaked on her dress and she got up and ran outside. Everyone stared at Sakura and then began clapping.

"It's about time some one punched that bitch out. She's fugly whore.'' a voice from the crowd shouted. Sakura laughed and then rubbed her hand.

"Nice shot. Where did you learn to punch like that.'' Tomoyo asked.

"From Syaoran back in college, made me take self defense classes.'' Sakura replied.

* * *

''You can go ahead inside Eriol, go check on the girls, I'll deal with these jack asses here.'' Syaoran retorted as he stomped his cigarette on the cemented floor.

"Ok hurry up and come inside, don't leave me alone with the two of them.'' Eriol said ans made his way inside.

Syoaran walked up to his ushers and began questioning them about why they let Elizabeth in. They said that they hadn't seen her, and didnt even know that she had slipped inside he building. Syaoran then realized that she must have slipped inside with a crowd of people. He apologized and then strolled to the front of the house. He noticed some one crouched down on the pavement next to a car. It was a woman.

* * *

"Where is Syoaran?'' Sakura asked.

"He's with the ushers outside. He'll in shortly.'' Eriol repiled and then swept Tomoyo up.

"You guys have fun on the dance floor, I need to get my purse from the car. I'l meet Li outside.'' Sakura said and then walked outside.

She walked outside and then asked the security guards if they saw Li. They said that Mr. Li had was last seen at the front of the building. She smiled sweetly and then made her to the front of the house. She stopped short when she saw Li back turned to her and in front of a woman. The woman was Elizabeth.

Elizabeth glanced to Li's side and noticed a flash of green, it was green eyed bimbo, Sakura, so with out warning, she grabbed Li and kissed him; knowing that Sakura was looking on. Tears fell from Skaura's eyes and she ran. She in the opposite direction. Not caring where she ended up.

"Get off me you slut.'' Syaoran said as he pushed her down. Elizabeth clacked like a woman gone mad.

"You're green eyed whore saw everything.'' She cackled. He cursed her and ran inside the building. Looking for his prized possession.

* * *

Syaoran made his way into the building and stopped short at the table.

"Hey you guys where is Sakura?'' Syoaran asked as he saw Tomoyo and Eriol.

"She went outside to meet you.'' Eriol replied.

"You didn't see her.'' Tomoyo asked

"No, she kinda caught me with Elizabeth.'' Syoaran said with is head hung low.

"What you ass, you were with Elizabeth.'' Tomoyo half shouted.

"No not like that, I saw her on the ground, I didnt know it was, it was dark and it was a woman, so i asked if she was alright. Then the woman looked up, it was super whore, I told her to get off my premises and then she just grabbed me and kissed me. I pushed her and then she started cackling and laughing like a witch gone mad. She said that Sakura saw.'' Syaoran explained.

"Oh you poor thing, we'll help you look for her.'' Tomoyo said and pulled Syaoran into a small hug.

"Ok, you guys check outside and I'll check upstairs.'' Syaoran said as Tomoyo let go of him.

"Right, call me if you find her and we'll call you.'' Eriol said and pulled Tomoyo outside.

Syoaran watched them go outside. He walked up the stairs two at a time. He walked down the long hallway and listened at every door. He heard silence. Opening every door, he found them empty. He walked to the last door, using his key. He opened the door. He peered inside.

There she was sitting in a corner in the dark between the bed and dresser. He flicked the lights on and closed the door. He glanced on the bed. All the jewelry had been taken off. The dress laid on the chair and she sat in a chambray shirt that belonged to him. This was his house after all. It was his room also.

The room had been done in shades of green and mahogany and browns. The bed was old style bed. An antique that he had paid, $6000 dollars. for. The drapes were of similar color to the bed spread; green and burgundy mixed. It seemed very exotic and had a satin feel to it.

"Oh Sakura, I'm sorry.'' he said as he knelt down to her.

"Don't apologize to me.'' she snapped and looked up. Her eyes wet with the sheen of tears.

"It was a set up to hurt you love, she saw you standing there and kissed me unexpectedly, she wanted to hurt you. I was telling her to get off my land. I pushed her away love.'' he said with sincerity in his voice.

"Liar, all men are liars, you broke my heart once Li and now you've done it again.'' Sakura snapped.

"I'm sorry doll, so sorry. I didn't mean to cause you pain.'' he replied. ''I love you. only you Sakura Kinomoto.''

He didnt wait for her to answer him instead he silenced her with a kiss. H is mouth made a harsh slash across hers, cutting off a remark that he knew would be rude as hell. His lips wildly molding and shaping hers, his tongue scoring her teeth and pushing inside. She fought him, her fists pushing and punding against his chest.

Her bod twisting maddeningly against him as he pulled her down and pushed her against the wall. Great spirits in heaven, what was he going to do with this woman. How could he reach her when she constantly pushed him away every time he came near her. Was a few kisses all he had of her.

Then hew caught her wrists pulling them around his waist, expecting her to beat his back she pulled him down and kissed him back, opening her mouth wide and devouring him. Her rage, her hurt and her betrayal unleashed wildly in her soul stripping kiss. She gripped waist, fingertips digging and then drove her hands up to his chest to catch his jaw between her palms, imprisoning him.

And the kiss became her's - Liquid fire and untamed passion. Hungry. Wet. Possessive.

"God I love you, Syaoran.'' She said as he picked up and laid her on the bed. Her legs dangled from his arms and then he looked up at her.

"I love you legs he murmured.''

"I gathered that.'' she replied.

"I want to taste them.'' he rasped and bent to nuzzle her neck instead. He sucked the skin and marked once, twice and then three times. Her neck was dotted with love bites. She moaned in anticipation, her eyes closed, she savored the feeling of lips and tongue as he laved her neck with deep wet kisses. Her legs clamped shut. A moan eszcaoed her lips as her ripped open the shirt and bent to taste her nipples.

"I want to be inside you Saku.'' he said as he switched to other nipple. Then he kissed her, an explosion of warm lips and tongue, crushing her mouth and devouring her as if she were the warm chocolate deserts that he craved. Moans of satisfaction pricked the air as he kissed her and stipped off his suit and tearing her out her bra.

There was no patience between them, weeks of waiting and wanting climbed to a boiling eruption. He bent and pulled the nipple into the hot suck of his mouth, he sucked drawing tighter and tighter.

"Syaoran please.'' she moaned as her went between her legs and began to lick and suck at her woman hood. She clawed at his head and begging him to come to her. her body weak with glorious sensation after sensation.

He filled her with long driving trust, he kissed her to slince her cries of satisfaction and drove into her. He plunged into her dept of heightening desire. He thrust into her harder and faster. He hooked one leg around his waist and one on his shoulder and pounded into her. He reached between her egs and flicked her clit and she moaned harder. He rubbed the sore nub and Sakura rose up to kiss him as thrust deeper into her.

"Harder baby, faster.'' she cried. 'I'M ALMOST THERE.''

He grunted in and pushed harder and faster, she screamed in satisfaction as white heat shot through her body, she came hard and fast coating him with her juices, sending him on the edge, he thrust twice more before gently collapsing on top of her.

"God I love you Saku, don't ever think about leavig me.'' he said as he rolled to the side of her. She nodded and then pulled the covers over her body. He got up and retrieved his phone. He dialed Eriol and told him that he found her and not to worry.

* * *

He lay next to her and cradled her in his arms.

''Sakura, you love me right.'' he asked.

''Of course I do.''

"Will you marry me.'' he asked as he pulled out a ring from his pants pocket. She looked at him, cupped his face in her hands and kissed him, stirring desire once more.

"Yes I'll marry you.'' she said as he slipped the ring on her finger. She pushed him down and kissed him while he pulled the covers over them.

* * *

**_WHAT DO YOU THINK, READ AND REVIEW..._**

**_WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN NOW_**

**_WEDDING BELLS OR DISASTER _**

**_STAY TUNED FOR CHAPPIE 14_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer**__**"Opens wallet and moths fly out''**__**I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**_

Okay now the story is going to take a twist….hope u enjoy reading it…

_**THANKS FOR ALL REVIEWS THIS FAR AND I'M GLAD THAT YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING THE STORY...KEEP ON READING...LOTS OF DRAMA AND ROMANCE AND HUMOR WILL ENFOLD...**_

_**LOVE YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING SO THIS CHAPPIS IS FOR YOU GUYS...**_

Chapter Fourteen

Sakura sighed in happiness as she woke up from deep slumber. She yawned and scratched her head. Then shot up from the bed thinking that she was late for work. She scrambled off the bed and got caught up in the sheets and fell to the floor. Syoaran laughed from the bathroom. He hsad it all happen from the mirror.

"Syoaran it's not funny you rat.'' She huffed when he came over and helped her up. "Why didn't you wake me sooner?''  
"You looked so peaceful sleeping that I dint have the heart to wake you love.'' He replied and sat down next to her, and slipped on his boots.

"You sure you don't need me in today.'' She asked.

"Of course love, do whatever you women do when your boss decides to give you the day off? Call Tomoyo and tell her about the engagement.'' He spoke as he adjusted his tie and cuff links. He winked at her from the mirror and then spritzed on his favorite cologne.

"You know, when you wear that cologne, all I can I think off is this.'' She said as she came up to him and encircled her arms around his waist. She tiptoed and brought her lips to his. Gently biting his lips and playfully tugging at it. He moaned into her mouth as she slipped her tongue into his mouth tasting him. He tasted of chocolate and sweets. She gasped at the delicious friction he caused when he ground her to his arousal. He pulled away from her and kissed her fore head.

"Darling as much as I want to; I've got to meet up Eriol at the airport, we've got a plane to catch. Did you forget we're business partner; love?'' he said as he pecked her cheeks, he picked up his briefcase and his overnight bag.

"How long are you guys going to be in India for?'' she asked. Her face fell when he looked around, looking for any unforgotten detail that he might have missed.

"Give or take three days.'' He replied and kissed her lips.

"Oh Syoaran hurry up and come home ok,'' she said as she escorted him down to the car.

"How long are you guys going to be in India for?'' she asked. Her face fell when he looked around, looking for any unforgotten detail that he might have missed.

"Give or take three days.'' He replied and kissed her lips.

"Oh Syoaran hurry up and come home ok,'' she said as she escorted him down to the car.

"I love you too baby,'' she said and then kissed him full on the mouth. She pulled away and then kissed his fore head. He placed his sunglasses on and then stepped into the limo. The car backed up and then drove away leaving a cloud of smokey dust in its wake.

* * *

Sakura held on to Ryu's hand while he held his sisters hand as they strolled in the park together with Tomoyo and her daughter, Madison.

"Oiiii Aunty Tomoyo's baby is so cute.'' Little Sakura said as she bent down over the pram and kissed the baby's chubby cheeks. Tomoyo's baby was really indeed very cute, she had amethyst eyes and dark blue hair, with a pale creamy complexion.

"She sure is.'' Sakura said and picked up the baby and cradled her. '' Tomoyo i have a favor to ask you.''

"Anything doll, you know my like my sister.'' Tomoyo replied.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to be my maid of honor at my wedding.'' Sakura said.

"Oh my freaking god are you kidding me, I would love to. And you're dress I'm designing it.'' Tomoyo screeched.

"Oh Aunty Tomoyo I think I am deaf in one ear now.'' Ryu said and looked at his mother and her friend with large eyes. They smiled and then burst out in laughter.

"Of course, I wouldnt have any onther person design my dress.'' Sakura said. ''Let me show you the ring.'' she lifted her finger and Tomoyo peered over to look at the ring. It was a three piece with yellow canary diamond with two small emerald stones at the right and left of it for the middle ring and the outer rings were lined with tiny white diamonds.

"Its beautiful Saku. You're lucky Syaoran loves you so much.'' Tomoyo said as she gave the baby a bottle. They looked on towards the two children. Sakura and Ryu were playing on the swings sets. With Ryu pushing Sakura and she laughed at every thing he said.

"Hmmm Ryu sure does adore his little sister.'' Tomoyo said.

"They're inseparable, he worships the ground she walks on. I have this feeling that when they grow up they'll be a lot like Touya and me. Remember when how he used to get whenever Syoaran came over to the house.'' Sakura said as she remembered her childhood days.

"I remember, we were only kids back then. Your brother used to glare at Syoaran for everything, was really funny.'' Tomoyo replied.

"I know right, then he got sick and Syaoran persuaded him to let me go to college with him.'' Sakura said.

"Oh how is Touya by the way?'' Tomoyo asked.

"I don't know, I haven't spoken to him since Ryu has been born, Ryu doesn't know about Touya and he knows my dad hs passed away before he was born.'' Sakura said sadly.

"Why what happened?'' Tomoyo asked.

"He didn't like the fact that I got pregnant and I wasn't married and that it was Li's child.'' Sakura said as a tear trickled down her cheeks. Tomoyo scooted closer and hugged her friend.

* * *

"I can't believe this shit.'' Elizabeth roared. She tossed the magazine across the room. She picked up her martini glass and gulped the contents down her throat. She glared at the magazine that had Syoaran's and Sakura' picture printed on the cover with the words engaged written across it They were smiling in the picture as they walked out from a high posh restaurant that Syaoran had owned and underneath had Elizabeth's picture with the words out written across her face.

"Calm down Liz. There is a way for you to get Syaoran back but you will just have to be patient and do what I tell you to do.'' a woman with blonde hair and sky blue eyes spoke.

"Yes mother, I will listen.'' Elizabeth said to her mother. Her mother was the master mind behind all the things that Elizabeth did. She wanted to destroy the Li's. she hated the Li with stink passion.

* * *

Syaoran sighed as he let himself into the huge mansion. It was eleven at night when he finally reached home. He crossed the living room and made his way upstairs. He opened Ryu's door and peeked in. The child was asleep and then he went over to Sakura's door, he opened and peeked in, she too was asleep and curled up with her teddy. He smiled and then made his further up the stairs to the third floor. He opened his bedroom door and walked over to the bed and slumped down.

Sakura rolled in her sleep. She pulled her covers and she mumbled something in her sleep.

"Syaoran I miss you.'' she said as she rolled again.

Syoaran looked at her with large expressive eyes, he peeled off his jacket and took her in his arms. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes and realized she was engulfed in two big muscular arms. She looked up and saw Syaoran's face. He looked so handsome asleep. Quietly she slipped out and Syaoran grabbed her hand.

"It's saturday, lets sleep in.'' he said as he opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"What is this am I hearing, the Syaoran Li wants to sleep in late.'' she mocked.

"Sakura don't tease me, I'm really tired. Try sitting in four meetings one after the other, also with hyper active woman who acts like she is on crack.'' he said as he pulled the covers over his face and buried his head deep with in the pillow. Sakura sighed and then cuddled next to him. He held her close and then kissed her lips. She responded and then spoke.

"I thought you were tired.'' she asked.

"Not for this.'' he replied and pinned her down. He kissed her neck and sucked on the spot and left a big love bite on either side of her neck. She cursed and then begged him to continue.

"You asshole.'' she said as he kissed her lips and then pulled her panties down, he slipped his finger between the wet folds and rubbed her clit, she arched her back in desire and lifted her hips as well. He smirked when she gasped and moaned his name as he pushed two fingers into her and curled them inside her. She grasped the sheets and began shaking, and twitching.

"Oh my god, Syaoran don't stop, I'm so close.'' she screamed, her walls began tightening and he pulled out his fingers and replaced with his swollen cock, he pushed into her and then stopped, he looked into her eyes and he pushed deeper. The deeper he pushed, the slower his rhythm. She gasped at the frustration he was causing, she cried out for him to go faster and he just kept going slower and deeper. He then pushed her legs upwards and then thrust into her this time faster and harder. Sakura was weak with pleasure, she had never experienced anything quite like this.

He then flipped her to the side and entered her once again driving his thrusts upwards and deep, she moaned his name and he expressed how much he missed her and loved her. She held on to his arms squeezed and scraped him as she came, he followed after, thrusting once more before spilling his seed inside her.

"That was amazing.'' she said, her breath came out ragged and she breathed deep. He smiled in response and kissed her head before he pulled out of her and then fell asleep in her arms.

* * *

''How about this one?'' Syaoran asked as he pointed towards a white high heeled strap sandals.

"No I don't like that one.''

"Uhgghhh Sakura pick one.'' he rambled as he went off to join Eriol who was sitting on a bench with his daughter.

"Tomoyo frightens me sometimes man.'' Eriol said.

"Sakura too. We've been looking for a shoe for the past three hours. She hates everything I say or ask and even suggest.'' Syaoran said as he lit a smoke.

"Maybe she's starting a child. Tomoyo was really cranky when she was pregnant.'' Eriol said.

"I don't know, I make her take her test.'' he said. ''Be right back, I'm going into the pharmacy.''

* * *

''C'mon Saku this one is really pretty.'' Tomoyo said as she held up a Louis Vuitton white strapped heel with diamante on the straps.

"I love it.'' she said as she picked them up.'' they're my size too.''

She grinned and went to cashier and paid for the shoes and left the store, she met up with Syaoran and Eriol who was talking about the guest list.

"How many people.'' Eriol asked.

"Well give or take a few hundred people.'' Syaoran replied. '' just mail out the list I gave you and rent the tents and whatever things you need for decoration, send my secretary the bill.''

"I'm your secretary , you ass.'' Sakura retorted.

"Just send me the bill.'' he said and rolled his eyes.

* * *

Sakura looked over as he stepped on the plane. He waved goodbye and blew her kiss. Eriol hugged Tomoyo and then ran after Li into the plane.

"So what are we going to do now.'' Tomoyo asked.

"I don't know, we'll party, yeah right, we've got kids to see about.''

"We don't really have alot to do for the wedding. It's all settled.''

"Hey that's great, and did I tell you Syaorans' cousin in flying in tomorrow, remember Meilin.''

"Oh my god, we were twevle when we last saw her.''

* * *

Syaoran groaned as he took the last sip of beer and then sat back on the couch. He rolled his eyes and then glanced at Eriol who was busy texting his wife. He pulled out his phone and texted Sakura.

_"i miss you.''_

_"I miss you too, when are you coming home?''_

_"The day after tomorrow.''_

_"Syaoran the kids miss you.''_

_"I know love , but I'm trying to finish work before the wedding.''_

_"Always work work and work''_

_"Please understand love, I'm doing this just to be with you.''_

_"I know, its just that I really miss you and I need you right now.''_

_"What's wrong Sakura.''_

He didn't wait for her response he dialed hre number and she picked up.

"I'm sick.''

"Have Tomoyo go with you to the doctor's office.''

"I hate doctors.''

"No buts Sakura, just go and that's final.''

"Okay if you insist.''

"That's better now.''

"Syaoran.''

"Hmmm.''

"Where are you?''

"I'm a club, Eriols' idea of a bachelor party.''

"Oh really I see.''

"Are you mad?''

"No, just be careful''

"Ok I will. I love you.''

"I love you too.''

He ended the call and then took a drink from a waitress who looked so familiar but he couldn't place his finger on it. He clinked glasses with Eriol and then drank the shot in one gulp. He excused himself to go the bathroom. He walked down the long corridor and then turned left, he opened the door to the men's bathroom and then was knocked out cold to the floor.

A man stood over him with a bat and then dragged him out into the back of the club and flung him inside a car and then sped off...

_

* * *

_

Sakura picked up her phone and noticed it was Eriol's number. What in the world, she glanced at the clock it was four in the morning.

"Eriol Tomoyo is not here.''

"Oy Saku, i have got some really bad news.''

Her heart jerked and skipped a beat.

"Tell me.''

"Syaoran's missing.''

A pause was heard and then Sakura dropped to the floor. She had fainted.

* * *

**_SORRY I HAD TO END IT HERE...SORRYYYYY...BUT I LOVE CLIFFYYSSS_**

**_STAY TUNED FOR NEXT CHAPPIE...LOTS OF DRAMA WILL ENSUE..._**

**_READ AND REVIEW...CLICK THE BLUE BUTTON YOU KNOW YOU WANT TOO..._**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer"Opens wallet and moths fly out''I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

Okay now the story is going to take a twist .hope u enjoy reading it

THANKS FOR ALL REVIEWS THIS FAR AND I'M GLAD THAT YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING THE STORY...KEEP ON READING...LOTS OF DRAMA AND ROMANCE AND HUMOR WILL ENFOLD...

LOVE YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING SO THIS CHAPPIS IS FOR YOU GUYS...

I KNOW IT'S BEEN AWHILE...SO SORRY... I HAD A DEATH IN MY FAMILY... I HAD MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK...NOW I WOULD FINISH THE STORY... BECAUSE I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH...

NOW THE STORY WILL TAKE A DRAMATIC TWIST...READ AND ENJOY

* * *

CHAPTER 15...

* * *

Sakura opened her green eyes and blinked, she grimaced in pain as she felt a white hot pain shot through her arm. She looked down at her arm and saw an IV attached. What was going on? Where was she? She sat up and Tomoyo rushed to her side.

"Hey, you're awake. Are you ok?'' The raven haired girl asked. She was holding her baby and her two year old daughter sat next to her.

"I'm fine just a lil groggy, what happened? All i remember is having this weird dream where Eriol called and told me the Syaoran was missing.'' She replied as she tried to get her bearings.

"Saku, that wasnt a dream, Syaoran really is missing.'' Tomoyo said.

Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes. "Where are the kids?'' she asked.

"I left them with their nanny. I've arranged for a car to bring them here as soon as you're awake.'' Tomoyo drawled and adjusted the baby on her lap.

"I'm so worried Tomoyo. Where is he?'' Sakura asked.''

Tomoyo shrugged and held her hand giving her support when she needed it.

* * *

Syaoran awoke to the gentle humming of melodious voice. A gentle hand caressed his face. He opened his eyes and smiled thinking that it was his Sakura singing to him.

"Darling finally you're awake.'' the woman said.

"Elizabeth.'' Syaoran spat. He rose up and pushed her away from him. "How did I get here, where are my clothes.''

"We shared the most unbelievable night last night and you forgot. Aww doll you're really hurting my feelings.'' she retorted as she lit a cigerette and then offered it to Syaoran. He took it and drew from it, letting it fill his lungs. He was addicted to it but Sakura hated when he smoked. He frowned and then stubbed it out in the ash tray. He cleared his throat and eased himself off the bed. Clad in only his boxers, he groped around the room looking for his clothes.

"Where the fuck are my clothes.'' he asked the blonde bitch.

"Dry cleaning.'' she answered dryly. She reached over to her vanity and retrieved a red manila folder. She tossed it on the bed. "Don't believe me, we had sex Syaoran, and that's your proof.''

He sat on the bed and opened the folder and then his eyes began to blur, what he saw took the wind out of his lungs. He tore up the photos and discarded them into the fireplace. He then pushed her against the wall and growled into her ear.

"You've made a big mistake you bitch.'' He said. His voice rough and heavy.

''Oh you haven't heard the best part yet, those weren;t the only copy, I sent a copy to your slut, Sakura, she is reading the letter you wrote and the viewing the cd which contains the photos.''

No she couldn't have done that.

"You're bluffing, Sakura would never believe that i slept with you.'' Syaoran replied as he opened the closet doors to find his clothes and shoes. He pulled them out and searched his pants pockets, he retrieved his cell phone and switched it on, he had 40 miss calls from Eriol and about over 50 from Sakura. He called Sakura's phone but only got voice mail. He dialed his pilot and told him to meet him at the airport.

He pulled on his pants and buttoned up his shirt and threw on his jacket and shoes. He shot a look at Elizabeth and then opened his mouth to speak.

"You will regret this, you whore. If anything happens to my Sakura and my son and daughter, i will hurt you.'' he threatened and walked out of the mansion. He stepped into the streets and hailed a cab.

"Airport please and step on it.'' he said. The driver, nodded and adjusted his cap.

"Right away sir.'' he said, not everyday, the owner of LiCorp was take a ride in a cab.

* * *

Sakura smiled sweetly as the nurse adjusted her flowers on her bedside table. She was having lunch. She was good spirits because Tomoyo had, Eriol said that Syaoran called him and that he was ok. The doctors were keeping her observation. She would be released the following. She was also happy because Ryu and Sakura had come to visit her and they brought her peonies and roses and calla lillies and daisies. The arrangement was beautiful she thought. Ryu had said they picked the flowers from the garden.

''Miss Sakura, you have a package.'' the nurse said and handed her the package. Smiling sweetly she took the offered package into her fragile hands and then opened the envelope. A small sheet of paper slipped out and she picked it up and read it.

_Dear Sakura,_

_''I am writing this letter to let you know that I have moved on and you should do the same, our wedding is off and I totally devoted only to Elizabeth. I love her. I am taking custody of my son and I want you gone from my house. Enclosed is proof that i love only Elizabeth''_

_Syaoran Li._

She wiped the face with her hand, she didnt even realize she had started to cry. You will not cry damn it. She emptied the contents of the package a cd case fell out. She reached for her laptop and booted it up, she slid the cd into the drive and opened the file. What she saw knocked the wind out of her lungs, she looked away and then glanced back at the screen. She saw Syaoran making love to Elizabeth. She colsed the lasptop and then sobbed, tears staining her face and giving her blood shot eyes. She grabbed the vase and threw it against the wall. It shattered into a million pieces. She picked up the largest piece and began cutting her wrist. Cut after cut after... she drifted to the floor. She wanted to die.

* * *

**SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**LOTTS OF TWISTS AND TURNS**

**FORGIVE ME FOR THE LONG WAIT.**

**CHAPTER 16 WOULD BE UP LATER TONIGHT IF I GET ATLEAST TEN REVIEWS. I'LL POST**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer"Opens wallet and moths fly out''I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**

**Okay now the story is going to take a twist .hope u enjoy reading it**

**THANKS FOR ALL REVIEWS THIS FAR AND I'M GLAD THAT YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING THE STORY...KEEP ON READING...LOTS OF DRAMA AND ROMANCE AND HUMOR WILL ENFOLD...**

**LOVE YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING SO THIS CHAPPIS IS FOR YOU GUYS...**

**I KNOW IT'S BEEN AWHILE...SO SORRY... I HAD A DEATH IN MY FAMILY... I HAD MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK...NOW I WOULD FINISH THE STORY... BECAUSE I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH...**

**NOW THE STORY WILL TAKE A DRAMATIC TWIST...READ AND ENJOY**

**CHAPTER 16...**

* * *

Syaoran breathed a sigh of relief as he unlocked his house and stepped inside. He strolled into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. He washed his face by the sink and jumped two feet in the air when Ryu touched him on the shoulder.

"Dad did you hear what happened to mom.'' he asked.

"I know what happened to your mother?'' he asked. He didnt want to hear. He knew this spelled trouble.

"Mom tried to kill herself didn't she?'' Ryu said and then broke down crying. Why was this happening? Why couldn't he protect them, isn't that wat dads are supposed to do.

Syoaran held back his tears and gathered the young boy into his beefy arms, he hugged him and then picked him. "Everything is going to be ok, i promise you and your sister that ok.'' he said and carried the young boy to his room. He laid the child into bed and pulled the covers over him, he kissed his fore head and turned to go.

"Dad can i sleep in your room tonight?'' Ryu asked. Syaoran cracked a weak smile and he nodded. Ryu followed his father into his bedroom, he settled to the right of his father and closed his eyes. Syaoran laid next to him and then closed his eyes. He had now come from the hospital and from he learned Sakura was in a suffered a lot of blood lost from two places, one from her wrists and another from bleeding in the womb. She had miscarriage, she was pregnant yet again. But because her body was weak and she cut her wrist with all the tension, her body's system shut down and she lost her baby. She was now in a coma. Syaoran had one hand on his son's head and the other on his chest. He raised his hand and saw the tattoo he and Sakura had.

_''God if you can hear me, please bring her back, we need her so badly. I can't live with out her. Is this your test lord? Are trying t see if I am worthy of keeping Sakura in my Life. Is this the reason why our getting back together was so easy. Please let her stay God. Please. I am begging. _

In all his life Syaoran Li never begged and he sure as hell never prayed for anything. He closed his eyes and then heard a soft knock on the door.

"Daddy, are you alseep?'' Sakura asked as she stood by the door with teddy bear.

"No, let me guess you can't sleep.'' he said. He motioned for her to come and lay on the left side of him. ''Quietly now, dont wake your brother.''

"I miss her daddy, why did she do this, is she sleeping. Sister Catherine at the school said that she was sleeping and having a long talk with God.'' Sakura said in her childlike voice that was barely a whisper. He groaned, his daughter was innocent sometimes.

"She will wake up, we have very hard.'' Syaoran said. She smiled and then settled herself to sleep.

* * *

Syoaran awoke to find Sakura's leg draped over his feet and Ryu's arm over his chest. He gently eased off the bed and then proceeded to the bathroom. He peeled of his clothes and then stepped into the shower, he hadn't taken a bath in so long, he let the warm water caress his aching joints. He placed his hand on the wall and flashes of his dream came flooding back to his brain. Did he really dream Anjalie? Was is really a dream? He sighed and then grabbed the bottle of shampoo, his heart swelled up when looked at it. It was Sakura strawberry and kiwi shampoo. He squirted a bit into his hands and worked up a lather. What did that dream mean, he thought as he rinsed the shampoo and then conditioned his hair. He stepped out the shower and proceeded to shave.

He glanced at the mirror and nearly jumped out of his skin, he squinted his eyes and then spun around and then glanced back at the mirror. He saw the figure distinctively in the mirror. Sure enough he thought he was seeing his ex wife in the mirror.

"Anjalie.'' he croaked. He reached out and then pulled his hand back.

"Why are you acting like you've seen ghost.'' She asked.

"Of course that's because you're dead.'' he replied. Did she just speak.

"Look I am your connection to Sakura. She's very hurt and undeciding right now.'' Anjalie said. "She can't come to you because she's trapped in her body, but i can move around.''

"And you're telling me this why?''

"Don't you see, I can help you bring Sakura back.''

"How.''

"She can't hear you when you speak to her. Whatever you say i can say it back to her. Its best that you go to the hospital now, she is giving up.'

"Oh my god, tell her to wait.'' He groaned. did he just have conversation with his dead wife. What the fuck, I must be getting old he thought.

He rushed out of his room and ran into his car. He switched the ignition and on and clutched his heart when he saw his dead wife sitting in the passenger seat.

He buckled his seat belt and stared at her.

"What?''

"Aren't you putting yours on?''

"I'm dead you jackass.''

Right he grinned sheepishly and then drove off.

* * *

He parked his car and then rushed towards the elevator.

''Hurry up slow coach.'' Anjalie said.

He rolled his eyes at her and burst into her room. There she was lying flat on her back with the doctors giving the shook treatment.

''Charge, we're losing her.'' the doctor screamed at the nurse. The monitor beeped and then stopped. Flatline. The doctor looked at the clock.

"Call it.''

"Time of death, 11:36am. I'm sorry Mr. Li but we did our best.'' the doctor said. He touched Syaoran's shoulder and the stalked out. The nurse covered Sakura's body with sheet and walked out leaving with his fiance.

"Talk to her Syaoran,'' Anjalie said. ''Tell her hoe you feel.''

"Saku, why did you leave me,'' he knelt down, and took her hand into his, it was still warm.'' I love you so much, I was always in love with you You're the only one to understand 're my best friend. I can't let live with out you. I am nothing with out you.''

He kissed her forehead and then let go of her hand.

"That was good Syaoran but my time here with you is up I must go.'' Anjalie said.

"Hey, if you see her up there, tell her I love her.'' He said and then pulled a chair and dialed Tomoyo;s house. Anjalie looked at him and then disappeared.

He just stared at the phone and then realized his screen was wet, his tears dripped down onto the phone. He cried so hard that he couldnt see properly. He wiped his eyes and lay down on the bed with Sakura, he gathered her up in his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Come back, please.'' he asked. He held on to her so tight that his blood circulation stopped.

"If you squeeze me any harder i mite as well stay dead.'' Sakura's voice echoed into the small room.

"Sakura, oh god, you're alive, but how.''

"I don't know, I was feeling really weird and i felt like i was floating and then a voice said this wasnt my time and then i heard your voice and then here i am.''

"Doesnt matter, you're safe now.'' he said and kissed her.

* * *

"Sakura, have patience, mom will be home just now. I'm so glad that she is awake now.'' Ryu said as he spooned some cereal into his mouth.

"You're right bro.'' She replied then grabbed his bowl of cereal and proceeded to champ away.

"You guys go wash up now, i just spoke with your daddy and they're leaving the hospital now.

"Yes Aunty Tomoyo,'' they chorused. They loved spending time with her. She was so cool. She let them stay up late, eat sweets before dinner and ice-cream whenever possible. They rushed up the stairs and dashed into their bathrooms and to take a shower.

* * *

Ryu savored the feel of his mother hug when she hugged him. He kissed her cheeks and tears welled up in his eyes. He couldnt help it. He missed her.

Sakura ran up to her and hugged her. She also gave her tight hug and kissed her.

"Can I call you Mommy now? I don't want to wait after the wedding. The wedding is still on right. Or you still mad at daddy?''

"Sakura behave.'' Syaoran said and ushered the two of them out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile across town, Elizabeth huffed, she screamed in anger as she threw the newspaper on the floor. Sakura is still alive. What does it take for her to die. She called her mother and waited for the phone to be picked up, suddenly her door burst open and ten FBI agents burst into the room,

"Elizabeth Morimoto, you're under arrest, for kidnapping, attempted murder, greivous bodily harm, and the list goes on. Anything you say will be used against you in the court of law.'' The FBI agent cuffed her and excorted her towards a car.

* * *

''Sakura i have good news to tell you. The FBI have arrested Elizabeth and he mother. She confessed in an interview that thse photos she sent were fake, I was drugged and she simply pulled me over her to make it look realistic. It was fake.'' Syaoran said as he got home from the police station.

"Really, it looked so real, so u didn't sleep with her?''

"No love, i had my boxers on, she just made it look like we doing something.''

"And that letter.''

"Fake.''

"But you signed it.''

"I never use my Japanese name when i'm signing, i always use my Chinese name.''

"Ohhhh well i have good news too.''

"Really.'' he said and arched one brow at her.

"Yeah, you're forgiven and I never told you that i am pregnant.'' Sakura said and sat on his lap kissing his forehead and cheeks and neck.

"Sakura, you lost the baby. You bleeded internally and then your bdy shut down, you lost it.'' He whispered gently.

"Oh god, I killed my baby when I wanted to die.'' Sakura sobbed.

"No love, you didnt.''

"Yes this is my punishment. God is punishing me.'' She sobbed into his chest.

God is not doing punishing you Sakura.'' He replied and then she rose up and ran into the bathroom. She locked herself in and fell to the floor.

"I killed my baby.'' she kept repeating.

"Sakura open the door.''

"No Syoaran.'' she sobbed and lay on the floor, she kept repeating.'' Im sorry my baby, mommy is so sorry.''

**

* * *

**

**DUN DUN DUN SO I DIDNT GET TEN REVIEWS BUT I LIKE SO GUYS SO MUCH..I HAVE NEVER HAD A BAD REVIEW SO HERE WAS MY PRESENT TO YOU GUYS... WHAT DO YOU REALLY THINK?**

**I AM SO FULL OF TWISTS...MUAH HA HA HA... DID U REALLY THINK THAT SAKURA WAS DIE... AND DID SYAORAN REALLY SAW HEIS DEAD WIFE, HE SURE DID.. IF YOU DONT UNDERSTAND ANYTHING PLEASE PM ME AND I WILL EXPALIN.**

**READ AND REVIEW CHAPPIE 17 WILL BE UP TOMORO**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer"Opens wallet and moths fly out''I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**

**Okay now the story is going to take a twist .hope u enjoy reading it**

**THANKS FOR ALL REVIEWS THIS FAR AND I'M GLAD THAT YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING THE STORY...KEEP ON READING...LOTS OF DRAMA AND ROMANCE AND HUMOR WILL ENFOLD...**

**LOVE YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING SO THIS CHAPPIS IS FOR YOU GUYS...**

**I KNOW IT'S BEEN AWHILE...SO SORRY... I HAD A DEATH IN MY FAMILY... I HAD MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK...NOW I WOULD FINISH THE STORY... BECAUSE I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH...**

**NOW THE STORY WILL TAKE A DRAMATIC TWIST...READ AND ENJOY**

**CHAPTER 16...**

* * *

Sakura stared at the reflection in her mirror and hated the disgusted person she saw behind it.

_"whore, baby killer, slut!'' _Her mind screamed at her. Screaming and sobbing she sank to the floor, curling up in tiny ball, yes she thought, she was a baby killer. She deserved to die. Why did Syaoran love her, she was no good for him, he could have any woman he wanted, she rose up from the floor and then stepped into the bathroom. She turned the nozzle and let the warm water caress her smooth creamy skin. Her wrists screamed her as the hot water touched her and she drew in a pained breath and then closed her eyes. She began showering and then stopped, she swore she heard the bathroom door knob turn. It did turn, she pressed her back against the wall and waited on bated breath she grabbed her bottle of shampoo and waited.

_''Great Sakura, sure grab the bottle of shampoo what are you gonna do, that's right if its murderer, you can shampoo him to death.''_ her mind practically yelled at her.

She couldn't take the suspense no more, it was killing her, she yanked the curtains back, only to scream when she saw Li washing his hands at the sink.

"Hey can a girl get some privacy here.'' she shouted.

"What have you got that i haven't seen.'' He replied and flicked some cold water on her.

"I trying to bathe.'' she retorted.

"Need some help.'' he rhetorically asked as he peeled off his shirt and boxers. God he looked breath taking, He looked like a fucking model, she glances at his hard toned wash board abs and the way his long hair hung on his shoulders, he straightened it, it occurs to her that she have never seen him with is hair all curly and messy. His tan screaming at her, she wanted to touch him so badly, she wanted to taste him.

"Like what you see Kinomoto.'' he smirks and then spins around giving her ample view of his ass.

"You wish.'' she replied and closes the shower curtain, but that doesnt stop him, he moves it and steps in, he spins her around with her back pressed up against him. She feels his arousal pressed against her ass and between her thighs dampened. She wanted him to fuck her so badly and she knows that he knows she wants that. Taking the bottle from her hand, her lathered up her hair and massaged her head and then lathered her back pressing his fingers and rubbing soothing circles on the small of her back earning a throaty moan from her.

He grinned when he hears her moan, he looks down at her ass and then to her legs, he wants them wrapped around his waist, his dick throbbed, and he couldn't help himslef rinsing her clean under the shower, he kissed her neck, licking his way to her earlobe, he gently nipped the soft tender skin, Sakura hissed through her teeth and steadied herself on the wall. He kissed her neck and trailing to the other side, he began to kiss and suck and she arched her neck to give him better access. She moaned his name and he smirked when he she gasped, he knew he found her tender spot.

He reached up her thigh, still kissing her, he slowly parted the wet folds and began rubbing her clit, she so wet and hot. She arched her head back on his shoulder screaming his name.

"Syaoran, please,'' she begs. He grins and , he kisses her and presses his back up against the wall. He spread her thighs and then added one finger in her wet hot slit. He thrusts in slowly at first, she moans harder, and began to lose balance, she grips his thighs for support, he slowly added another finger pumping harder and faster now, she moans harder.

"Please Syaoran, please, harder,'' she demanded. She has never been this demanding for sex before. Then he does the unthinkable. He spins around and kisses her, he ripped his lips from hers and then began moving his tongue towards her breast, he loved her creamy skin wth rose pink bud, he quickly teases her slit with his hand again, he rubs roughly and she moans and breathes deeply, he lowers his head towards her breast, licking and then sucking, biting down gently he enters her slit with is fingers again. She is so weak.

"Fuck! faster baby.'' she begs, she curses. She grabs on his neck pushing his head down on her breast. He opens his mouth wider taking her in. He stops and stares at her, he eyes closed and her mouth slightly open, god he breathed, she was so fucking pretty. He leaned forward and gave her chaste kiss. He then kneeled down and looked her. She watched intently, he opens her legs wider and she gasps, not that she thought.

"Oh fuck,'' she swears again when he tongue brushes out and licks her clit. She swears she sees fire. He pushed her up against the wall with and hooked her legs on his shoulders, rising up her sucks her cunt mercilessy. Eating her out as if he have never had a decent meal in years.

"Please fuck me.'' she begs. He shakes his head no and then added his fingers, pumping hard and fast, going for the kill, Sakura screams hitting her head back on the tiled wall.

"Oh god, fuck baby, faster'' she says, he quickens his pace and he licks her clit going up and down and in cirlse never in one direction, Sakura grabbes his head and opens her legs wider, he opens his mouth and bit down and began sucking. Sakura screams, her body bucks uncontrollably and her hands deep in to his wet hair. Her eyes closed and then she fucking sees colors.

"Oh fuck, i'm going cum.'' she moan...'' oh shit, syaoran...'' he grins playfully and then pumps harder, she moans as she hits her peak and he is covered in her juices.

He pulls in hand out and then gently sets her to the floor. She hugs him for support her knees are so weak. She looked up and then cups his facem she tiptoes and kisses him a soul stripping kiss. She rubs her hand over his throbbing cock. It was his tunr to moan now. He pulls away from her.

"Sakura no.'' he says.

"Why not, you've had your fun.'' she said.

"I didn't mean for it to get that far. i only wanted to kiss you. I don't think you're ready for sex yet.'' he quips. He turns around steps out of the shower and then grabs towel. He pushed past her and makes for the bedroom. She goes after him and grabs his shoulders. He glances at her wet skin and how it glistens. He wants her so fucking badly.

"Why the fuck don't you want me?'' she demands.

"I don't think you're ready for sex, not after what happened.'' he countered back. She screamed in frustation. she wanted him.

"I'm not good enough am I, was Elizabeth such a fucking pro in bed that you can't fuck me.'' she raged.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, I fucking love you.'' He countered back grabbing her shoulders and he pushes her on the bed.

"Fuck you Syaoran. You dont mean that.'' she spat.

"Don;t you think its hard for me not to refuse you, of course i fucking want you. I want to make love to you so badly it hurts.'' he screams '' but I think yu can't handle all that emotion right now. and that bitch Elizabeth never made me feel the way you do. All i have to do is look at you and i want you.''

"FUCK OFF! FIRST YOU PRATICALLY ATTACTED ME IN THE SHOWER, AND NOW YOU DON'T FUCKING WANT ME. ARE YOU BIPLOR, ARE YOU ON FUCKING MEDS! Sakura huffed and then grabbed her towel and then runs towards her vanity, pulling herself into a pair of skinny jeans and a tank top. She gazed at him, he stood there looking at her.

"What the fuck are you doing?'' he spat. She laced up her converse and then sprinted out. He ran after her and then realizing that he was in his towel he jogged back to his room and threw on some clothes. By the time he got back down stairs she was gone. His son and daughter stood at the window peering out into the snow.

"Where's mom going?'' Little Saku asked.

"She's leaving us isn;t she'' Ryu said. "I hate you.'' he screamed at his father and ran to his room.

"Don't ever say that.'' he replied running after his son with little Saku in tow. He found his son huddled in a corner tears flowing from his eyes.

"You guys were fighting, is it our fault.'' Sakura asked.

"NO, never don't ever say that. We love you guys to death.'' he said as he cradled his children in his arms. "Your mom is just going through a hard time thats all.''

* * *

Syaoran closed the door of his kids room and walked back to his room. he opend the door expecting to see Sakura on the bed waiting for him but she wasn't there. He picked up his phone and dialed her number again.

VOICEMAIL

Fuck he swore and threw the phone on the bed, he was tempted to go look for her, bu he couldn't leave his kids alone. He didn't want to risk them. He texted her.

_Hun i know your mad at me, please don't be, I love you so fucking much Sakura, don't think of leaving me, I will kill myself.'' _he hit the send button and placed his phone down. Two minutes later, his blackberry vibrated,

1 NEW MESSAGE

Sighing he opened it.

"_Don't kill yourself, i;m not leaving you, i just want to be alone for a while, leave the door open will you? i'll be home in a while, i just need to clear my head, your right, i'm not ready for sex yet. I love you.''_

He texted her back telling her the front door was open and that he loved her so much. He soon drifted to sleep, his lids closing down, he yawned and then turned his side instantly reaching to the other side of the bed. She's not here you dick. His mind screamed at him, he frowned and laid on his back, lacing his fingers behind his head sleep over came him again this time dreaming of Sakura.

* * *

Syaoran awoke and glanced at his phone, 1:30 am, no texts or calls, he got off the bed and then slipped into the bathroom he relieved himself and then went back to lay down, reaching over he grabbed a cigarette and placed it to his lips. Pulling a heavy drag from the cig, he let it fill his lungs, he blew it out slowly making smoke rings, he amused Sakura when he did this. He loved the way she giggled when he did that. He was pulled out from his smoking, feeling the vibrating of his blackberry, he answered.

"Hello.''

"Syaoran help me, come get me please.''

"Where are you?''

"I'm at the that bar in named Dirty Joe's''

"Really Sakura, couldn't pick a shittier bar than that.'' he screamed.

"Dont yell at me please, I;m scared. Some guys attacked me. I;m in the ladies room now.'' she whispered.

"OK I am coming.'' he said as he hung up, waking his two kids he piled them into the SUV van and sped off.

* * *

**_SORRY I HAD TO END ON A CLIFFY... DON'T REALLY KNOW IF THIS WAS JUST FILLER OR WHAT? I'M KINDA BUMMEND NOT ENOUGH REVIEWS BUT THE ONES I'M GETTING SURE MADE ME HAPPY. I'M HAVING MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK!_**

**_BUT STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER._**

**_I'M PLANNING SOMETHING BIG!_**

**_READ AND REVIEW _**

**_YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO_**

**_LOVE YOU GUYS_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer"Opens wallet and moths fly out''I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**

**Okay now the story is going to take a twist .hope u enjoy reading it**

**THANKS FOR ALL REVIEWS THIS FAR AND I'M GLAD THAT YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING THE STORY...KEEP ON READING...LOTS OF DRAMA AND ROMANCE AND HUMOR WILL ENFOLD...**

**LOVE YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING SO THIS CHAPPIS IS FOR YOU GUYS...**

**I KNOW IT'S BEEN AWHILE...SO SORRY... I HAD A DEATH IN MY FAMILY... I HAD MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK...NOW I WOULD FINISH THE STORY... BECAUSE I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH...**

**NOW THE STORY WILL TAKE A DRAMATIC TWIST...READ AND ENJOY**

**Chapter 18**

* * *

Sakura squinted her eyes and ran onto the snow covered pavement, she walked a bit and puffing her breath into her hands, she hailed a cab and she jumped in and then let the warmth of the cab bring back feeling to her now numb hand.

_What the hell, who does he think he is, he's Syaoran Li, that's who he, billionaire and the father of your son. He had no right, her mind screamed, didn't he know what she was going through, she needed him, he doesn't need you, you're a baby killer._

So there she was having mental conversation with herself, she desperatedly needed to pee and then paid the cab and then hopped off towards the a bar, she walked in leaving a trail on snow in her wake and then sat down on the dirty bar stool.

This was the bar, the bar where he found her, nine years ago. She cracked a smile and then realized she was now sitting at the very same stool she sat on last time. She signaled the owner, same one as nine years ago. He hadn't aged she thought, in fact she thought he looked like he was still wearing the same colthes as he did nine years ago.

"Hey what will it be, tequila like time.'' the barman asked.

"No, just coconut and scotch, and can you make it, Black and White Scotch please.'' she replied surprised that the barman had remembered what she had ordered last time. She spun around on her stool and taking the place in, the decor was cheap and tacky, red painted walls with posters of naked women posing in lewd positions. Low lights hung on the ceiling and the dj pounded old school love tunes.

Tables scattered around the terrazzo floor with eager couples close together, the place oozed sex and smelt smokey. She turned around and picked up her drink.

"Rough night?" the barman asked.

"You can say that.'' Sakura replied, her green eyes tinkled in the low lights and made her look dark and mysterious. "You remember who I am?''

"Of course, your unforgettable, those green eyes of yours, i couldn't forget, they're so pretty.'' he replied, "I'm Joe by the way.''

"Dirty Joe.'' she said as she sipped her drink. She soon found herself, talking to him, telling him of her sordid life. He was eager to listen and never judging her.

"Seems like you have it bad for this Li fellow, Li, Li that rings a bell, Syaoran Li, my, my how impressive, and now I thought I was going to ask you out. Can't compete with that.'' he said as he filled up her glass.

"Ha ha, very funny Joe, I'm flattered.'' she replied with a laugh and then her eyes rested on his left hand. He was married."You're married.''

"No, Widower, I still wear my ring, my wife died in childbirth.'' he said with a sad smile.

"Sorry,'' she said with feeling. He grinned at her and showed her a picture of his four year old daughter.

She smiled at the picture and excused herself, saying that she was leaving, she paid for drinks and grabbed her coat. Tears came out of her eyes, even though his wife wasn't in his lfe anymore Joe still wore his band, he never gave up, he showed her that. She knew that she was wrong for walking out, she now realized that Li did what he did because he loved her and couldn't bear to see her hurt.

Tears trickled down her cheeks, walking back outside,she stood on the snow covered ground, laughter could be heard from a distance. She looked up and down the street.

_shit, no taxis, maybe i should call Syaoran, but no, he's probably alseep, i sshouldnt bother him._

She jumped when she heard a loud rattling coming from the alley at the side of the bar. She walked up a little and peered into the dark street. She saw a group of guys heading her direction. She gasped and turned around, fiddling with her cellphone in her hand she lit it up and saw the time, what the fuck, after one. She turned around and headed back up the streets, the men walked after her.

"Hey shorty, don't run away, are you lost?'' one the goons said to her. She stopped short and spun around, all three guys surrounded her, she glared at them and then the man grabbed at her backed away and into the arms of another man he held her down while the other, fiddled with her feet, they dragged her to the alley and the two guys held her arms and feet down, the third guy, began feeling her breasts and placed his hand on her waist. Sakura let out a scream and then remembered her slef defense moves that Li had thought her in college, thank god for Li she thought, she raised her feet and kicked the guy in his nuts and then she wrung free of the other two guys gasps, the made a ran for it and the first guy tried to get her, she ducked to floor and he fell over her, she rose up then kicked him in the stomache, running with his tears in her eyes, she dashed into the bar.

"Sakura, whats wrong?'' Joe asked.

"Three guys, o-outside, t-t-tried to rape me,'' she stuttered.

He grabbed his bat and told her to hide in the bathroom.

* * *

Sakura pulled her phone and dialed Li's number, he answered instantly, he yelled at her, but told her he was on his way. Sinking to the floor she massaged her arms and looked at her bruises forming on her stomach and legs. She held back a sob, he loved her still, he was coming to get her.

Standing at the sink he rinsed her hands and washed her face. She closed her eyes and then felt like the room was spinning, she steadied herself on the sink and then let go, falling back a lil she fainted on the cold tiled floor.

* * *

**sorry i had to end it here, i really was going to write more but something came up...so sorry**

**read and review...chapter 19 syaoran saves the day**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer"Opens wallet and moths fly out''I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**

**Okay now the story is going to take a twist .hope u enjoy reading it**

**THANKS FOR ALL REVIEWS THIS FAR AND I'M GLAD THAT YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING THE STORY...KEEP ON READING...LOTS OF DRAMA AND ROMANCE AND HUMOR WILL ENFOLD...**

**LOVE YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING SO THIS CHAPPIS IS FOR YOU GUYS...**

**I KNOW IT'S BEEN AWHILE...SO SORRY... I HAD A DEATH IN MY FAMILY... I HAD MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK...NOW I WOULD FINISH THE STORY... BECAUSE I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH...**

**NOW THE STORY WILL TAKE A DRAMATIC TWIST...READ AND ENJOY**

**Chapter 19**

* * *

Syoaran gripped the steering of his brand new forest green SUV, he had it custom made, with green interior that was leather, and special gaming system with DVD players and he had the latest GPS tracking system installed. His car was pretty sweet, the outside was forest green, with a wolf airbrushed on each door, on the bonnet of the car he had the entire thing covered with a huge white wolf with green eyes among cherry blossom flowers.

He marched the acceralator even harder and jerked the car forward, he was going over 160 in 70 mile town. His kids held on to each other for dear life. The car jumped on a pothole, he swerved the car to avoid hitting a hobo person and almost collided with an oncoming car in the opposite lane.

"Daddy, slow down. I'm scared.'' Saku said.

He looked back, and into her tear stained eyes, he realized he almost put his children at risk, he slowed down, damn Sakura and her fucking stubbornness, where did it land her, in trouble, but where did it land you, his mind said to him, you love her idiot, you will do anything to protect to her. With out her, you are nothing, his mind yelled. He shook his head and drew in a deep breath he turned the corner and found a parking space.

He turned around towards the kids.

"Ok, I'm going to get your mother now, so lock door behind me and keep lookout for when I am coming back.'' He said. He kissed them both and then exited the car. He turned around and knocked on the window of the car, he couldn't see them but they could see him, he pointed to the lock and he heard it click.

He spun around on his heels and adjusted his coat, I hate this fucking snow. Sakura loves it, he thought. He walked and then came into the front of the car, he squinted towards the ground, the faint outline of a body, he couldn't see because of the darkness, but he prayed it wasn;t Sakura. He bent down and turned the body over, it was Joe, Syoaran glanced around to see if anyone was near and then he pressed his fingers to Joe's neck, he was beaten up pretty bad, but he still hand a pulse. Grabbing his phone, he dialed the ambulance, he lifted Joe and hauled ass into the warm bar.

* * *

The bar was now empty and he laid the man to sit on a chair, propping him up, he got a wash cloth from the bar and pressed it towards his forehead, Joe stirred and then opened his mouth.

"I tried to save her, she fainted in the bathroom and then when they guys knocked me out they took her.'' Joe explained.

"Shit, thanks for trying Joe.'' Syoaran said gratefully. The ambulance arrived together with the police and he helped Joe into the stretcher, Joe grabbed his hand then spoke.

"Find her, she loves you, she worships the ground you walk on.'' Joe said as the emergency staff closed the ambulance van doors.

Syaoran nodded and then gave his statement to the cops, he walked back towards the car and then the door opened, Ryu looked at him with wide expressionless eyes.

"Where is my mommy.'' he asked.

"She,uh... Ryu some guys uh... they have your mommy. Don't worry we'll get her back.'' he said in a defeated voice.

Ryu's eyes welled up and he sank back into the seat, his sister had fallen asleep and he took hold of her hand. He wiped his tears and vowed that he would never let anything happen to his baby sister.

The ride was home was quiet and slow, Syaoran prayed silently for her safety, he turned the and then entered his driveway, he parked the car and then took out his kids one by one, they were alseep. He sighed and then placed them in their beds and then walked to his bedroom, he sat on the floor and for the first time really, Syaoran Li began to cry.

* * *

He felt the buzzing of his phone in his pocket figuring that it was police he let it go to voicemail, then it ran again, he ignored it, looking up at the ceiling he closed his eyes and pictured Sakura and her smile. Then he felt the buzzing of a text, taking his phone out he read the message, it was from Sakura.

* * *

_Syaoran where are you, anser your fone damn it, Some guys have got me, they're keeping me hostage, and there are other girls too, please come, I think its warehouse 55. _

The abandoned cold storage, thats by the docks. He grabbed his keys and then woke up his house keeper,

"Stay with the kids, I've got some work to do. Don't tell them where I am.'' he said and then stormed out.

* * *

He hated this part of town, it was shitty and run down and full of drug dealers and murderers. It was gang owned territory.

He rolled his eyes skyward and then jumped out of his car, he walked to the back of the warehouse and then broke open one of the windows, it was so cheap that he just pushed it and it broke, he lowered himself towards the floor and he held his breath. It smelt of wet dog and rotten fish, it was dark and the floor was wet and slimy, he steadied himself and hid behind a barrel when he heard voices. He glanced at his watch, it was now after four. He listened to the guys talking, there were two of them, he then saw a gang of guys in all sizes walk out of the building. They all jumped into cars and sped off he listened for further noise, silence.

He walked towards a large door and then he took out his phone, he texted Sakura.

_where are u, i'm inside._

_i'm in the room behind the red metal door. hurry. there s no one watching us, they've all left._

_ok hang tight, i'm coming._

* * *

He jimmied the lock and the door clicked open, he swung open the door and it made a grating noise on the floor, there he saw Sakura and three other girls, they looked around sixteen years of age. The two guys outside heard the grating noise and ran towards the room, they attacked Syaoran.

"Sy look out.'' Sakura screamed. He turned around and raised his hand and make comtact with the guys nose, it made a sickening noise as it broke, he then connected his fist with the guys face and he fell to the floor, the second guy jumped on his back and Syaoran rammed his back against the wall, the man's head hit the wall and made a sickening crack as hell fell to the floor.

Syoaran turned and then untied Sakura and the other girls and led to his car.

He helped the girls into the car and then held on to Sakura, he looked at her, her beautifull face bruised and her eye brow cut and grazed, she had a scrape on the left side of her cheek, he brushed her hair out of her eyes and then rubbed his thumb over her lips. Her breath caught in her throat, he leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss. He pulled her close and hugged her tight.

"Don;t ever scare me like that again ok.'' He said in a husky voice as he pulled away from her.

"Don't worry I won't, I love you.'' she replied. She entwined her hands in his as he drove away from the warehouse.

"I love you too.'' he said and then drove off towards the police station.

* * *

**ok so what do you guys think, hmmmm was kinda short, i;m working on trying to get the chapter a little longer.**

**anyways chapter 2o is up next, there is only a few more chapters.**

**read and review...**

**i'm having a contest, whoever has the best suggestion for chapter 20 will have their name into the story and a shout out..the chapter will be dedicated to them... on your marks,set, go...start reviewing...**

**thanks for reading...u guys make writing fun... i love reading the reviews,... it motivates me...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer"Opens wallet and moths fly out''I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**

**Okay now the story is going to take a twist .hope u enjoy reading it**

**THANKS FOR ALL REVIEWS THIS FAR AND I'M GLAD THAT YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING THE STORY...KEEP ON READING...LOTS OF DRAMA AND ROMANCE AND HUMOR WILL ENFOLD...**

**LOVE YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING SO THIS CHAPPIS IS FOR YOU GUYS...**

**I KNOW IT'S BEEN AWHILE...SO SORRY... I HAD A DEATH IN MY FAMILY... I HAD MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK...NOW I WOULD FINISH THE STORY... BECAUSE I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH...**

**NOW THE STORY WILL TAKE A DRAMATIC TWIST...READ AND ENJOY**

**Chapter 20**

**I WANNA SHOUT OUT YINGFA07, thanks for the review, you sparked inspiration in me...this chappie goes out to you.**

* * *

Syoaran sighed as he tried hard to keep his eyes on the snow covered road. One hand on the steering wheel and other entwined with Sakura's hand. God he loved her, he silently thanked God for keeping her alive. But what did those men want with her. Why did they kidnap her. He drove up towards the police station and then parked, letting everyone out of the van, he escorted them into the building.

The chief of police lighted up when he saw Syoaran and even dusted out his chair and had a police intern bring Syaoran coffee.

"Mr. Li.'' the chief began but Syaoran raised his arm to stop him.

"Please call me, Syaoran.'' he said. Taking his coffee he sat on the chair provided and glanced at his fiancée through the glass windows, she sat with a paper cup giving her statement to the cops.

The chief smiled weakly, ''We are working on arresting who did this, I think that it was a local crime lord who indulged in selling the girls to people who buy them and then ship them off to other countries to work as prostitutes.'' he said and looked at Syaoran's reaction.

"That's called human trafficking, listen here you, I don't pay $50 000 towards the police force in charity every year so you can just tell me what you think, I pay to get work done, so get your asses in gear and get on with it already. Arrest those idiots.'' he said, his voice harsh and rough, that was the CEO Mr. Li speaking, the owner of LiCorp industries. He didn't take incompetence quiet easily. He turned towards the door and then flung his cup of coffee into the bin, "with all that money I donate every year, atleast get a proper fucking coffee machine and percolator.''

The chief just stood there, normally if anyone spoke to him like that, they would have to face a night in jail but this was Mr. LI, a force to be reckoned with. He sighed and then picked up his telephone, speaking into the receiver he pulled out a file, three in fact. The person on the other end of the line, talked rapidly. The chief dropped the receiver. He glanced at the photographs on the files. They were Michael Chang, Elizabeth Morimoto and Evi Morimoto, all released from jail, with no tarnish to their reputations.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she flung herself on the bed, closing her eyes, it was now 7am and the kids had now left for school. It ws great to be back. She turned towards Syaoran and kissed his shoulder.

"Babe. you awake.'' she nibbled his shoulder, leaving her mark on him. He stirred gently and took her in his arms. She pouted for a second and then rubbed his chest. His eyes fluttered open.

"Sakura, I'll take you shopping later, please let me sleep. I'm tired.'' he growled as he pulled the covers over his head.

"Please Syao, please, I can't sleep.'' she whispered.

"What;s wrong?'' he asked his eyes still closed he gathered her closer.

"You see I had this dream last night that you were doing this to me.'' She said huskily as she placed his hand between her legs, letting him feel how wet she was. His eyes flew open, his mouth captured hers in a deep kiss.

"You're so wet baby.'' he said and he toyed with her core.

"Please baby, don't tease me, fuck me.'' she begged. "It's been so long, I can't take it anymore.'' she kissed him as he rolled on top of her.

"You're sure about this.'' he asked, she nodded and opened her legs, he pulled down his boxers and pushed his cock into her wet hot slit. She moaned, he kissed her neck and bit down, sucking the spot for a minute, he left a deep purple hickey. She rubbed her hands on his back, scraping his back with her long french nails.

"Harder.' she moaned, he kissed her and then he thrust harder into her, raising up from her, he gripped her waist and then she placed her legs on his shoulders, he knew he hit her sensitive spot when she cried out. Thrusting deeper into her, she reached between her legs and rubbed her clit, this was something new, he had never seen her do this before. She locked gazes with, he felt himself get bigger as she did that, she placed her finger into her mouth and sucked, and then rubbed her clit again. Seeing this, he pounded harder, Sakura moaned louder and gripped the bedsheets. She arched her back, she swore she saw fire in his eyes.

Laying back ontop of her, he kissed her long and deep,Sakura groaned at the pleasure he was giving her, he sucked her neck, leaving hickeys on her.

"oH GOD Sy, babe, i'M GONNA CUM! She moaned, that's what he wanted to her, he thrust deeper and harder, Sakura felt like she was floating, her toes numbed up and then it hit, white hot pleasure shot through her body, Syaoran feeling her muscles clamp him, he released his seed into her then collasping gently on top of her.

"God, I love you Sakura.''

"I love you too baby.'' she replied.

* * *

Sakura rose up from the bed and glanced at Li's phone, it was now 12:30 and she knew she was gonna be late. Tomoyo is gonna be pissed, she thought as she stepped into the shower. She rinsed herself off and then changed into a green summer dress and then applied some eyeshadow and liner and coated her lashes with mascara and then applied some cherry flavored lipgloss to her lips.

"Where are you off to?'' her finacee asked as she put her on her suede green pumps.

"To lunch with Tomoyo, then we're gonna buy the materials for the wedding dress.'' she replied. Coming up towards him, she fitted her body against his back as he shaved.''I'll miss you.''

"Its only for the day, you'll see me when you get home, remember I'm on vacation.'' he replied. Rinsing his face and then drying with a towel, he rubbed his face against hers," Smooth and clean?''

"Smooth and clean,not a hair on it.'' she replied. Cupping his face in her palms, she brought him down and kissed him. He groaned into her mouth and backed her up against the tiled wall, his cock throbbed, he wanted her again.

"Sakura, you see what you do too me.'' he said as he ground his arousal towards her core, making her gasp at the delicious friction. He smirked and then kissed her roughly. Grabbing her ass through the dress and ran his hands up her thighs and plunged two fingers into her core.

"Oh fuck,'' she moaned.''So good, don't stop.'' she held on to him as she kissed her and plunged his fingers, thrusting, finger fucking her into oblivion, kissing her once more. He added another finger and Sakura groaned.

"Oh fuck baby, I can't hold on much longer, I'm gonna...oh fuck, harder, faster. Please baby.'' she moaned into his neck as he fucked her with his fingers. Feeling her muscles tense and clamp his fingers, he curled his fingers in her, making her squirm and twitch, and then it hit him, coating his hand in juices, she squirted. Removing his fingers and kissed her.

"Are you ok.'' he asked

"I'm fine.'' she replied.

"Good, I'm can't wait for you to get back tonight.'' he spoke casually as if nothing happened. Sakura rolled her eyes, that man wasn't easy, she thought.''Aren't you leaving.'' he asked when she finished freshening up herself.

"Yeah but I haven;t got money you jackass.'' she said.

"Right you need money,'' he smirked, opening his wallet, he gave his platinum card and then opening his sock drawer, he removed a compartment and handed her a wad of rolled money. "You know the pin and here is $9000 in cash, buy yourself something pretty and buy me something sexy.'' he winked at her. Hitting him playfully on his shoulder, she reached up and kissed him.

"Stp stalling and get out of my house before Tomoyo kills me.'' he said with a smile.

"She won't do that, because she knows I love you.'' she replied and hugged him."Don't leave me ok.''

"Babe, I'm not gonna leave you, I love you.'' he said and brushed his lips on her forehead. "I love you so much honey.''

* * *

Sakura exited the limo and then walked into the crowded italian restaurant. She spotted Tomoyo and then waved, Tomoyo grinned and waved back just as madly as Sakura. She made her to the table and hugged her friend.

"I thought you'd never make it.'' Tomoyo gushed.

"Sorry, Syaoran held me back.'' Sakura blushed.

"That I can see.'' she replied and then pointed to Sakura's neck, it was ridden with love bites.

"He can be a bit...you know...'' Sakura said and stuck her tongue out at her bestie.

Tomoyo laughed and then squeezed her hand, "Lets order, I'm starving.

* * *

**Sorry i had to end it here, love you guys anyways and big up to yingfa07, this was done in your honour...**

**same thing goes for the next chappie...i've a an idea...here's a sneak peak at Chapter 21**

_**"Sakura will die, I'll ruin her.''**_

_**"I know just the person for the job.''**_

**Read and review...the more reviews i get the faster i update,**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer"Opens wallet and moths fly out''I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**

**Okay now the story is going to take a twist .hope u enjoy reading it**

**THANKS FOR ALL REVIEWS THIS FAR AND I'M GLAD THAT YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING THE STORY...KEEP ON READING...LOTS OF DRAMA AND ROMANCE AND HUMOR WILL ENFOLD...**

**LOVE YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING SO THIS CHAPPIS IS FOR YOU GUYS...**

**I KNOW IT'S BEEN AWHILE...SO SORRY... I HAD A DEATH IN MY FAMILY... I HAD MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK...NOW I WOULD FINISH THE STORY... BECAUSE I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH...**

**NOW THE STORY WILL TAKE A DRAMATIC TWIST...READ AND ENJOY**

**Chapter 21**

* * *

"Sakura, will die.'' Elizabeth fumed when she heard that Syaoran and Sakura's wedding was just mere weeks away. "I have to get rid of her.''

"Don't worry my pet. Mummy is here for you, i know just the person to get rid of her.'' Elizabeth mother said. Evi Morimoto was one of the most devious annd cold hearted woman on the planet. She held her daughter's hand and patted it gently. She reached for the phone, using her long manicured finger she dialed a number and tapped her nails against the table.

"Hello, yes how are you, well i was calling to let you know that cherry angel is getting married...ah yes... she is staying with her fincee Li Syoaran, you know where he lives right.. we goodbye for now.'' she hung up and then smiled evilly with her daughter.

* * *

"Mom what's that on your neck.'' Ryu asked.

''Huh, what's what? she replied.

''Those marks, did you and daddy have a fight last night. You guys kept us up all night. Sounds like daddy was winning.'' Ryu said as he chomped away on his low mien and shitake mushrooms and fried shrimp. Syoaran coughed and snorted out his coffee and locked gazes with is fincee, she blushed all shades of crimson, pushing a fork of noddled into her mouth she chewed and swallowed thickly.

"Mummy is just having an allergic reaction, daddy gets them too. He told me.'' Saku says as she pointed to her dads neck.

"That's right princess, only big people get these kind of allergies, but promise me princess, that you won't ever let your self get this ok.'' Syaoran asked as she took up his daughter and spun her in the air making her laugh. 'I know, hey Ry and Saku you wanna go for ice-cream.

"There's ice-cream in the fridge.'' Sakura said as she cleared away the dishes.

"But ma, its not the same.'' Ryu pouted.

"Yeah ma, its not the same.'' Syoaran repeated and pouted his lips and blinked his eyes a few times. Sakura chuckled.

"Fine you guys can go.'' Sakura said.

"Mom you're the bestest.'' Saku said as she hugged her. ''I'm glad you're my mommy.I love you''

Sakura felt her heart stop, she swooped the little girl in her arms and kissed her. ''I love you my little cherry blossom.''

Syaoran smiled as he watched the scene enfold, he looked down when he felt a tugging on his pants. ''Dad, I'm sorry I said I hated you.'' Ryu apologized.

"It's ok sport.'' Syaoran said, swooping the Li heir in his arms, he hugged him and kissed his hair. '' you're a Li, we hate everybody.''

Sakura laughed when she heard that. She looked at Li, he played with his childeren, paying attention to the both of them, her breath hitched. she knew she was a goner. she loved this man and couldn't wait to be his wife.

* * *

Syoaran scowled when he read the paper, that whoring bitch, managed to escape from jail. Shaking his head, he dialed his friend Eriol who was a lawyer and a prominent one at that. He handled all of LiCorp's legal matters. Syaoran peeled off his jacket and then pressed his intercom telling his new secretary to notify him when Eriol entered the building.

Syoaran rolled his eyes when a familiar blue haired man knocked at let himself in the room. "So Syaoran whats the big deal?'' Eriol asked. His hair was dishevled and and he had several love bites forming his neck.

"You and Tomoyo were in the middle of something right?''' Li asked.

"Of course, but you sounded so urgent, so I came over.'' Eriol responded.

"Elizabeth and her slut crew got released from jail.'' Li spoke and then flung the newspaper across the desk. Eriol glanced at it, he rolled his eyes, what the fuck how did she get out he thought. He made damn sure she would stay.

"I'll look into this matter ok Li, you look worried. Don't stress. Sakura knows that you love her and the kids ok.'' Eriol reassured him and then walked out.

"I hope so for Sakura's sake, i hope this bitch doesn't try anything.'' He muttered dryly. Picking up his wallet and his car keys he walked out his office and stalked his way towards the elevator.

"Hold the elevator.'' a sultry voice shouted.

"Elizabeth, well speak of the she devil.'' he spoke. ''What the fock are you doing here,'' he said as the doors closed.

"Collecting my last pay from your company, you forgot I modeled a campaign for you.'' she muttered and then turned to him. Pressing the stop button, she stopped the elevator and then rubbed her body against him. She circled her arms around his neck and then he held her wrists and threw her to the floor.

"Get off me you slut..'' he spat and then dusted himself off. '' I'm not intrested in you, I never was, I was forced to date you, for the image of the company. I hate blonde haired bitches with fake boobs. Now listen here Liz, I don't care about you, and I will never care about you. I only care about Sakura. Ok. and my kids. Yes, Ryu is my son as well as Sakura is my daughter.'' She looked at him dumbfoundly. ''Leave my family alone, or else I will fucking kill you.''

"What does she have, that I don't'' She sobbed on the floor of the elevator.

"Everything.'' he replied and then stepped out. ''Security.'' he motioned to the guards stationed on the ground floor. ''Make sure this filth doesn't dirty up my floor again.'' he pointed to Elizabeth. Chuckling the guard lifted her off and escorted her off.

"Get your hands off me.'' she screamed. ''You'll pay for this.''

* * *

A FEW WEEKS LATER...

Sakura jumped when she heard a knocking on the door. She was so jumpy lately, with someone calling her private and hanging up, strange messages, flowers from an unknown sender. Syaoran had told her to stay in the house and not to venture out alone. She sighed rising up from the from sofa, she switched off the televison and then answered the door. A strange stocky man stood there in a harris brown jacket, with cream undershirt and brown trousers, he had dirty blonde hair and pale skin with nasty looking grey eyes.

"Hello can I help you.'' she asked. A strange man stood at the door, he looked familiar.

''Are you Miss Kinomoto.'' he asked.

"Yes and you are,'' she questioned.

"I'm a friend of your late father,I am Hedaki Chan I was his lawyer actually, I've been tracking you down for years.'' He said. Sakura being the kind and sweet girl, invited him in for coffee.

''I never saw you for the funeral.'' Sakura said as she sipped her chamomile tea. She smiled, Syaoran had thought her to make it.

"You were so young my dear.'' he said as he rest his coffee mug on the counter. ''You don't remember me.''

''I dont know who you are.'' she responded. With the stealth of a cat, he pushed her up against the counter. Pinning her arms down, I'm the man who stalked you when you were 12, I'm not your father's lawyer but your new lover.'' he rasped as he licked her ear. Sakura grimaced against his touch. ''I'm going to ruin you like you ruined me when you were a teen.'' he gyrated his hips against her ass and she could feel his stubby cock harden against her.

"Please don't do this, I have children.'' She begged, she sobbed, fat tears trickling down her body. Hoping and praying that Ryu and Sakura won't come down stairs to the second floor.

"Children, nobody never said anything bout kids. So your not s pure now, you slut.'' he said and then turned her around and ripped her blouse off, scraping her chest and breasts with his fingernails. Sakura closed her eyes and sobbed quietly. He wanted her to scream, he wanted her to beg.

"Scream you whore, beg for your life.'' he said as he took Sakura's nipple.

"Stop, please stop it.'' she ended up screaming no one ever touched her there except kicked him on his knee and the threw her roungly against the tiles. She fell to the floor and he kicked her stomach. ''Stupid bitch.'' She cried out this time, causing Ryu and Saku to perk up frm their games.

"What was that.'' Ryu asked as he cocked his head to the right.

"I don't hear anything, you're so paranoid.'' Saku replied and went back to playing her video game.

"Shhhhh, there it is again.'' he hissed.

"That;s mom's cry.'' Saku said as she jerked up and pulled Ryu and headed for the stairs. They peeped through the vent and saw a man attacting their mom.

"We gotta call the cops.'' Saku said.

"No we have to call dad.'' Ryu said as he headed back to the room. He was already dialing his father's number when the man barged in and grabbed his sister.

"Now look here sonny, put the phone down and come with me or your sister gets hurt.'' he said.

"Ok mr, whatever you say.'' he said. ''But just one thing before i go with you. My dad is gonna kick your ass.'' he roared as loudly ad he can, he charged forward and kicked the man in the groin. He released Saku and then Ryu grabbed her and made a dash for the kitchen area. The man groaned in pain.

"Fucking kids these days.'' he spat and then heaved himself off the floor.

* * *

Syaoran felt his phone buzzing, he reached for it and answered, with one hand on the steering wheel and one holding the phone he answered.

"Hello. Hello,'' he could distinctively hear Ryu's voice and another man's voice. What the fuck he thought, he floored the gas and threw his phone on the passenger seat. He sped home, he didn't care if police caught him. His family was in danger. If anything happens to them, he was gonna murder some one. Syoaran sweat-ed profusely, it was all that bitch's Elizabeth's idea. He thought, he just knew it. Cutting throught the garden entrance he turned off the car. He decided to enter from the back of the mansion.

Walking towards the back door, he raised his hand and groped around the ledge for the spare key, finding it he urned the lock and then sauntered into his house. He took of his boots and then made his way past the laundry room. He walked up to a picture and then moved it, he pressed his thumb into the thumbprint reading machine. The safe door beeped and then the wall moved revealing shevles of weapons and guns. Walking in he retrieved his favorite gun, his favorite SKS rifle. He loaded and then walked further into the house.

* * *

Hedaki grabbed Sakura who was cradling her kids, she soothed Saku who was snifling. He pushed her to the floor and rammed Sakura against the wall, causig her to hit her forehead on the marble surface. Damn Syaoran and his expensive taste. God she wished he was here.

''Take one more move asshole, and I will blow your brains out.'' Syaoran said to Hedaki.

"Well. well, look at this. Daddy is here to the rescue.'' Hedaki spat. He released Sakura and made a dash for Li. Syaoran raised his gun and aimed for the heart, he only needed on shot, he pressed the trigger and shot, causing Hedaki to fall to the floor. Blood spurting from his chest. Hyaoran dropped the gun and ran towards Sakura. Having hit her head so hard she passed out.

* * *

Syaoran sat with his Kids in the waiting room of the hospital, Tomoyo sat with him, holding his hand in hers, Eriol sat to the far left holding sleeping Saku.

"Hey Syoaran, she's gonna be ok.'' she is a fighter.

He smiled at Tomoyo, he knew she was right, after shooting Hedaki, the police had arrested Eliazabeth and her mother in connection with hiring Hedaki to murder Sakura. Hedaki was dead and Syaoran was not charged. Eriol had sure that Elizabeth and her mother never got bail.

* * *

"Mr Li. your fiancee is awake now, but I have some grave news.'' Sakura's doctor said as he walked towards Li.

"Is she gonna be ok?'' he asked as he handed Ryu to Tomoyo.

"She's fine just a mild concussion and some bruising.'' the doctor replied, "But since she suffered blunt trauma towards the womb i'm afraid she can't have any more children.''

"When can I see her.'' the news rocked him like a pile of rocks hitting his body.

"You can go in but I don't its necessary fpr the kids, she is pretty beaten up.'' the doctor said as he made his way to another patient.

* * *

Syaoran sat on the chair and held Sakura's delicate hand, he brought it t his lips. He kissed her knuckles and she smiled.

"Kiss me you ass.'' she asked. He smirked and leaned in, and brushed his lips against hers, her breath hitched and his blood began pumping, she grabbed behind his head and deepened the kiss.

"Sakura, don't start this, I won't be able to handle myself.'' he rasped.

"I'm sorry, I just really need you right now.'' She said.

"I know, but you have me babe.'' He said and kissed her head. He brushed the hair out of her face. ''How are you feeling.'''

"Like shit.''

"Babe.''

"Sorry, I wanna go home.''

"When the doctor says its ok, I'll ask ok.''

"Baby do you love me.''

"Of course I do, Sakura where is this question coming from?''

"I love you but I can't make you happy, I can't give you any more children Syoran.''

"Sakura, listen to me, I love you, ok, you make me happy, you've me so much baby, I am nothing with out you. You've already given me a son, i have a daughter, she's your daughter too, she loves you, we all love you.''

"Babe, I can't live without you, I need you.''

"I need you too, do me a favor.''

"Marry me in the morning.''

"Now that I'll do.'' She giggled when he attacked her neck with kisses. She moaned at the contact, He kissed her lips and then made his way towards her chest, trailing open mouth butyerfly kisses.

"God I love you.'' he whispered against her breasts. He pulled the strings of her hospital gown and ripped it off and he body was nude and covered in small bruises along her small torso.

He kissed the bruised spots, licking it with his tongue, causing her to grasp the hospital sheets and moan. He grinned, opening her thighs he kissed her inner thighs and then made his way towards her clit, he spread open the wet folds he dipped his fingers into her, she cried out, he pumped slow at first watching her.

"Open your eyes Sakura. I want to see your eyes.'' he growled huskily. She opened her jade like eyes and locked gazes with his amber brown eyes, he pumped faster, never taking his gaze off of her her licked her core and began sucking at her clit, licking in up and down and in circles. Sakura groaned and threw her head back, and moaned.

"Syoaran i need you, make love to me.'' she gasped when he added a third finger. He stood up and stripped his clothes, tossing them in no partclur direction, she groaned when he entered her slowly at first. Kissing her he stifled back a grunt and thrust into her wet slit. She cupped his face and kissed him a long deep kiss, he groaned into the kiss, her kissed always took his breath away.

"Babe...faster...deeper...'' she moaned... she moaned he picked up the pace and drove into her slick sex, she wrapped her amrs around his torso and then scraped his back.

"Oh god Sakura, I won;t last much longer, you're so tight babe.''

"Me neither... oh fuck yes... harder...please...harder...'' she moaned...'' He grunted and pounded into her, her lega felt like jelly, he jugdement clouded, her body felt like it was on fire. She looked into his eyes, I love you.''

"I love you too.'' he thrusts began slowing down, he pushed into her deeper an harder she opened her legs for more. Sakura culdnt take his teasing, as he suckled her breast, she wanted to come.

"Syaoran fuck me.'' she grunted. Kissing her hard and earning groan from her, he sped up his thrusts. "Oh fuck baby, yes right there...''she moaned.'' I'm coming baby.'' her walls clamped up and gripped his cock milking him of his seed. He thrust twice more before releasing and collasping against her.

Syaoran watched the sleeping beauty in front of him, he kissed her eyelids, he was so beautiful. He was glad that his daughter tricked him into letting her go that camp. He hugged her closer and kissed her ear. Her eyes fluttered open.

'Hey handsome.'' she said as she kissed him.

"Hi,'' he kissed her back, "God I love you Sakura, you make something happen in my heart.'' he said and then kissed her sweetly.

* * *

**THE END**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED READING THIS STORY AS MUCH I DID WRITING... I'LL BE POSTING ONE LAST CHAPTER AND THATS THE EPILOGUE. I WANNA THANK EVERYONE WHO STUCK BY ME AND ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW...I OWE IT TO YOU GUYS IF YOU DIDNT REVIEW THERE WOULD BE NO STORY.**

**LOOK OUT FOR MY NEXT S+S STORY CALLED THE STEPFATHER!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer"Opens wallet and moths fly out''I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**

**Okay now the story is going to take a twist .hope u enjoy reading it**

**THANKS FOR ALL REVIEWS THIS FAR AND I'M GLAD THAT YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING THE STORY...KEEP ON READING...LOTS OF DRAMA AND ROMANCE AND HUMOR WILL ENFOLD...**

**LOVE YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING SO THIS CHAPPIS IS FOR YOU GUYS...**

**I KNOW IT'S BEEN AWHILE...SO SORRY... I HAD A DEATH IN MY FAMILY... I HAD MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK...NOW I WOULD FINISH THE STORY... BECAUSE I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH...**

**NOW THE STORY WILL TAKE A DRAMATIC TWIST...READ AND ENJOY**

**Chapter 22**

* * *

**EPILOUGE**

"Elizabeth Morimoto you are hereby sentenced in jail to serve a lifetime sentence with no bail and no chance of parole...Evi Morimoto you are guilty of attempted murder, attempts to do grievous bodily harm, and manslaughter...you are hereby sentenced to the electric chair within a week from todays date.'' the jugde banged his gavel on the table.'' Next case.''

Elizabeth Morimoto eventually died in jail, after many accounts of attempting suicide, she finally suceeded by hanging her self from the high iron bars above her bed.

* * *

10 YEARS LATER

"HMM something smells good.'' Syaoran said as he plopped himself down at the dinner table. He looked at his wife's firm ass. ''Nice ass.'' he smirked. Sakura spun around and then made her way towards him, placing his plate on the table, she brushed a kiss on his lips. He moaned into the kiss.

"I missed you today.'' Sakura said.

"Me too.'' he said as he dived into the plate of chicken and rice with steamed vegetables. ''Where are the kids.''

Syoaran and Sakura ended up having triplets, two years after. It was hard delivery, but she made it, She had three boys. Three identical boys. They had Sakura's complexion and eyes and Syaoran's messy hair and mean temper. Riad being the eldest of the three was a straight A student and always excelled in academics, Raden being the second was always the mediator between his two brothers. He was gentle and loved animals, he wanted to be vet when he grew up. Rider was the youngest and the most difficult, he hated school and got in many fights and made the girls cry. (Sound like some one you know)

"Well they're on punishment for setting the principle's desk on fire.'' they're in detention. Ryu went to pick them up. And your princess is well over at her friend's house, won't be home for another hour.'' she said.

"So Mrs. Li does that mean the house is empty.'' he asked, he pulled her into his lap and kissed his wife. Zipping the back of the dress, he pulled the fabric down and kissed her neck, nibbling and leaving open mouth kisses behind her ear, he pulled her face towards him and kissed her lips, he he pushed his tongue into her mouth and tasting her sweetness. Grinding her towards his arusal he groaned into her kiss, letting her know that he was nt going to waste time teasing her. Standing up he laid her on the table and then stripped down clothes, leaning on top of her,he kissed her and placed his hands between her legs.

"Wet already baby,'' he ripped the thongs off of her and plunged his fingers into her and she cried out.

"I liked those thongs.''

"I'll buy you others.'' he growled. She moaned when he pushed his cock into her tight slit.

"Oh fuck, yes. I love you baby.'' she moaned. Hooking one leg on his shoulder and the other to the side, he thrust in to her deep and rough.

"Scream my name.'' he grunted.

"Syaoran!''

"Scream harder.'' he said again as he fucked her, kissing her toes that was on his shoulder, he sucked her dainty toes. Causing her to thrash her head and groan louder.

"Oh fuck Syaoran. I'm cumming.'' she screamed. He pushed into her, fucking his wife senseless.

"That's right baby, cum for me. My name better be the only one your screaming at night.'' he grunted as he slowed down his pace to make himself last a little longer.

"Fuck me Syaoran and stop fucking teasing me.'' she ordered. She reached down to her clit and rubbed furiously, ''Oh fuck yes, harder, Syaoran.''

He grinned when he slammed into her pussy and found her g-spot. ''That's the spot baby.''

"Yeah babe, fuck me and fuck me hard.'' she moaned. He wasn't going to last much longer, he quickened the pace. 'baby I'm cumming.'' Syaoran thrust twice more before relaseing his seed and then pulling her lips to his.

"I fucking love you Sakura.'' he groaned as he pulled his now softening member out of her.

"I know babe, I love you too.'' she said as he gripped her husband arm for support. He picked her up and carried her off to bed.

* * *

**SO THAT'S THE END OF IT AND I KNOW AS I SAID IN MY LAST CHAPTER I'LL BE STARTING THE STEPFATHER I ALSO WANNA DO ANOTHER STORY CALLED THE MUSIC TEACHER! **

**THE STEPFATHER IS ABOUT SAKURA'S EXPLICIT RELATIONSHIP WITH HER STEP FATHER WHO HAPPENS TO BE SYAORAN LI! **

**THE MUSIC TEACHER IS ABOUT SAKURA AND SYAORAN'S RELATIONSHIP WITH HIM BEING HER MUSIC TEACHER AT A SUMMER CAMP.. VERY EXPLICIT AS SAKURA IS 16 WHEREAS SYAORAN IS 19!**

**PM ME AND LET ME KNOW WHICH ONE YOU GUYS WANNA READ FIRST.**


End file.
